Crowded Company
by Gaia-ninja
Summary: After the Ultimecia struggle their lives have recovered some normalcy but as new memories and emotions awaken though the lack of Guardian Force usage our heroes and antagonist have three new foes to face; heart-break, lust and love.
1. Fair Enough

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII, never have, never will. So please do not sue me =(

The heart is a funny thing and love is a silly emotion. In fact love has the best punch lines and most hilarious jokes. How else can a super model fall head over heels for an obese man who makes her laugh, how else can a woman still return to the same man who has beat her countless times? That "love" could also work the opposite way, how can a man fall out of love with the woman who had done nothing but take care of him while he was down and raised his children? Squall thought of this as he sat alone for the first time in months in his room. Their one and a half year relationship was over. They had dinner that night; he almost knew what she was going to say before she even said it. She had fallen out of love with him. She was going to leave, going back to Deling City.

How could she have fallen out of love? After everything, after how hard she pushed, she didn't love him anymore? This was ridiculous, he was crushed all because a girl he wasn't really interested in at first had just left him and broke his heart.

"How stupid can I be" He thought.

"_Squall, please say something to me.." Rinoa whispered. Squall paid their check and rose to leave the restaurant. She followed him out, pleading that he say something to her. "Even if it's to yell, please" tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. He wasn't trying to be rude, he just didn't know what to say to her. _

"_It's not someone else if that's what you think!" She called after, still following him to the car. He didn't care he just wanted to walk. "Squall, please… I want our friendship to stay in tact." That's when he stopped._

"_You broke my heart; your 'friendship' with me will have to wait" He said voice calculating. _

"_Fair enough.." _

He thought about how she cried on the ride home, and the final kiss that shared. He thought about how he didn't want to say anything to her. He felt that if he said anymore, he would beg. He just wanted to save just a little of his dignity.

He wished that she would come walking thought that door, but he knew it wouldn't happen.

~*~

It had been seven months since he came back to Garden. Six months since he moved back. Raijin and Fuujin had came back, so he figured it was the right thing to do. Imagine his surprise when Squall didn't laugh him out of his office that day. As prideful as he is, he even surprised himself by coming back. What he did was the equivalent to someone quitting their job... Spitting in the boss's coffee, then coming back to ask for the job back scratch that, It was worst. The first few weeks were hard, cadets and instructors alike stared and sneered as he walked down the hallways.

If you had asked him last year how he felt about therapy he would have laughed in your face and called it bullshit, but now thanks to Doctor Kadowaki he had a different view of therapy and himself.

Even with the twice a week sessions, he was still rough around the edges, still giving Quistis and Zell the occasional hard time. It was nothing to out of the ordinary, nothing to confrontational; he just enjoyed messing with them. Luckily they were good sports about it.

The friendship that was denied because of jealous personalities was bonded between the two sorcerers' knights. Training no longer ended in injures, conversations no longer riddled with insults. If Squall would forgive and accept him, anyone could.

~*~

It had been about two weeks since Rinoa left, Squall tried to keep himself buried in his work in those days. It helped him keep his mind off of it, but he knew he couldn't just let it ride… he would eventually have to tell his comrades what had happened. No one had bothered him about it so he could only assume Rinoa didn't say anything when she left.

"I'll tell the next person I see.." He said with a groan. Obviously still stalling since he would be in his office all day. Unfortunately just because he wanted to stall that didn't mean life would stand still. The buzzer nearly gave him a heart attack when it chimed.

"C-come in…come in" voice cracking a bit. Please don't let that be Seifer, I'll never hear the end of it. He thought. The door opened and relieved that it was the much shorter Selphie.

She came in, and started talking immediately. Other things were on Squall's mind so it was hard to pay attention to status reports and SeeD audits.

"..Okay, I took care of most of it, I'm going to need your signature here … and here" She said while pointing to a document that was already marked with bright strips of paper signaling where to sign.

"Thank you for taking care of this for me" He started while signing.

"No problem Commander" she giggled "Man, I haven't seen you in ages by the way. How are you?" Selphie propped herself up on his desk like she would normally do and collected the page when he was done signing.

"Horrible, Rinoa left me and I've been trying to quell the pain by locking myself up in here and working my fingers to the bone" he said without changing expressions. 'That was easier then I thought it would be' he thought.

Selphie deadpanned, at first she thought he was joking… Squall doesn't joke like that. She tried to form a sentence. "W.. why.. when?" was all she managed to blurt out.

"Apparently she felt that she didn't love me anymore and there was nothing I could do about it… and uh about two weeks ago" Now he could feel it, the pain was back. The pitiful loneliness was clawing its way back to the surface of his heart. He stared down into his lap. He was so focused on not crying that he didn't hear her move towards him. He jumped when he felt her arms around him.

He was expecting her to be loud and be ridiculous, but all she did was hold him. Squall could feel his eyes burning but he didn't want to cry… she just couldn't see him cry. Today was the day of self betrayal as tears dropped onto his pants,

He trembled, but each tear was silent he didn't make a sound, but Selphie continued to hold him. He relived each grueling second of her leaving him, he wanted to stop but the tears wouldn't stop falling.

"Hey.. hey, I know it hurts now but.." Selphie tried to think of thing that wouldn't cause him more pain. "She is a fool for leaving you" Selphie could feel him stiffen, but she just held him tighter.

"Any woman would be lucky to have you as her boyfriend." She followed up with a sweet kiss on the forehead. He sighed loudly and quickly tried to wipe away his tears.

"I'll go try to find you a tissue" she said moving to get up.

"No.. it's fine." Squall now had another problem now. Not only was he depressed but now he was embarrassed as well. He stood up from his chair trying to avoid her eyes, those bright green orbs of optimism. Damn, he looked.

"Have you told the others?" she asks only expressing remorse, not pity.

"No.." He looked away. "T..this is already as embarrassing enough as it is"

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, it happens to everyone at least once" She even looked down after that.

"I know.." he sighed again "But, could you tell them for me?"

She thought it was a strange request but she could understand. It was written all over his face.

"Okay, the next time I see them I'll tell them" and with that he captured her in a clumsy hug. She was shocked by the abruptness but was touched none the less. She returned his hug. "It will be okay" she spoke softly.

~*~

Selphie left the office, faxed the paperwork, and headed towards the garage. 'Poor Squall' was all that kept running though her mind. 'After all they've been though..'

In the back of the garage there was a another door leading to a smaller garage. Inside there lay a masterpiece, Zell and Selphie's 'baby'. It was an awesome piece of machinery that they had been working on for months. It was code named the Monster. It was a military issue transportation vehicle all decked in the best of the best. Zell was building the engine from scratch, Selphie was working on all the intricate mechanisms in the dashboard and the both of them were responsible for the other odds and ends.

Selphie pulled on her gloves and resumed her work on the steering column. She loved working on this with Zell, in fact she felt like when they were done with this they she build a plane next. It was so easy to lose herself in this project, especially if there was something on her mind.

Zell joined her after his daily duties where done, when he walked past her he playful ruffled her hair and greeted her. She looked up at him and he nearly jumped back.

"Whoa! What's with that face Selph?!" He asked when he saw her expressionless face.

"It's Squall.. Rinoa dumped him."

Zell's jaw seemed to hit the floor. "Why?" Was all he could manage to get out.

Selphie told Zell the sad story carefully leaving out any mentions of his tears or any other moments of weakness, she knew that Squall would probably want to keep that between them. When she finished the story she examined Zell's face, his normal cheery demeanor was also dragged down by this horrible news.

They both talked about how they thought it would never end. Their relationship was a by the book fairytale coupling.. and now it was over.

During their conversation Selphie thought about Squall held onto her and wouldn't let her go. How could Rinoa turn her back on him like that? 'If he was my boyfriend.. if we had gone though all of that together.. I couldn't just leave him' She thought.

After wrapping up for the evening the two devised a battle plan.

"Uh.. I'll tell Quistis and Irvine the next time I see them" Zell said as he pulled off his work gloves.

"That leaves me with Seifer and Nida, Xu is on leave and I doubt she would appreciate a phone call about the commander's love life"

The blonde gave her a good bye hug then left the garage

"I guess I'll tell Seifer tonight on my way back to my room and I'll catch Nida in the morning" She said out loud as she locked up for the evening.

Selphie walked down the deserted hallway, she always thought it was odd how at Balamb most of the cadets adhered to the nighttime lock down. She remembered her times at Trabia, they were always sneaking out after curfew and sneaking back in before they were ever discovered. She remembered the first time she tried to sneak out of Balamb, and got caught by the head of the disciplinary committee himself.

Author's Note: Okay, this is my first fanfiction ever that isn't a once shot and I think it shows but please bear with me. I would like to thank Lanita19 for being an inspiration and encouraging me to post.


	2. What Curfew!

Flashback

'I am so screwed, I've only been here for a couple of days and I had to go and get myself caught' She thought as he ushered her to the training hall for the 'interrogation'

"Where were you going this late?" He asked staring though her.

"To .. study?" Selphie silently cursed herself, even if going to study at midnight was believable she betrayed herself with her unsure tone. There was a tall attractive blond staring her down, and she was sure she was going to get a reprimand then she would get suspended.. then she would miss the SeeD exam the whole reason why she was at Balamb garden.

"I don't know many chicks who go to go study with tight dresses, earrings and make up on" He laughed, he got close to her and fingered one of the hoops hanging from her ear. Selphie laughed nervously "How old are you frosh?" He continued.

"Frosh?" she questioned "I'm seventeen, in the running for SeeD.." she said proudly then quickly remembered her predicament she looked down to stare at her feet. He raised one eyebrow in amusement.

"Do you know what the punishment for trying to leave after curfew?" He asked darkly, satisfied by her nod he went on to say. "So if you know what is going to happen, then you might want to tell me the truth"

Selphie swallowed hard, oh well, she enjoyed Balamb for the brief time she was here.

"I was going to Club Aria.." She bit her lower lip as she mumbled her answer. A grin spread across the face of the disciplinarian.

"Club Aria sucks, only nerds go there. The Sphere is were you want to go." He said. She looked confused but she just nodded again.

"You have a choice, we can either go to The Sphere .. Or I can turn you in for your suspension"

Selphie was a bit wary of this "Are you serious?"

The much taller male laughed again "If you were ugly you wouldn't be given this option"

That made her laugh… okay at least he had a sense of humor.. Well she better go, going to a new club with a tall, hot guy certainly beat getting suspended.

As she followed him out of the garden she saw that he was a pro at getting out of here.. but I guess that goes with the territory.

~*~

The Sphere was attached to Balamb hotel and it's water theme spread into the club Selphie danced and Seifer spent most of the evening at the bar smoking watching the short girl dance. When she got tired she came a sat down at the bar next to him. He leaned to speak in her ear since the music was so loud "Want a drink?"

"Sure.."

Seifer signaled the bartender for two drinks and almost instantly they were placed in front of them. She was sure he was just as under aged as she was but a free drink is a free drink so she didn't object. After she took the first few sips she noticed the bartender was a bit heavy handed with the alcohol but it still tasted okay.

After the fourth drink Selphie wondered if she should have stopped at two. Her body was now moving on her own when she heard the DJ spinning one of her favorite songs but with a dancy twist. She tugged on the sleeve of the disciplinarian and motioned towards the dance floor. He shook his head and took another drag of his cigarette. She leaned in to talk into his ear.

"Why come to a club if you don't want to dance, come on just one dance"

He knew he was to drunk to argue, so he allowed himself to be dragged onto the dance floor by this …really short girl. Short she may be but she was fierce on the dance floor she snaked against him up and down she moved like she wrote the damn song.

The last few songs would he slow songs so he paid their tab and ditched. Once outside they headed back towards garden, both agreeing that they were both to drunk to get a cab back.

"Dude, how were you able to buy drinks?" Selphie slurred.

"The fucking idiots never card me" he laughed. The small brunette laughed along with him until she sign for the beach.

"Lets go swimming!" and before he could even answer her she was darting off towards the beach. She followed after her chuckling at her enthusiasm. 'If Raijin had suggested it he would have already been kicked before he finished his sentence'

By time he got to the beach she was already testing the water with her bare feet

"Are you going to swim?" she asked looking back at him.

He was about to say no until he saw pull her dress over her head and toss it over back onto the beach to make sure it stayed dry. "How can I say no now?" he muttered to himself. He undressed down to his boxers and walked down to the water.

"He-ey, we match" the girl giggled.. Referring to their choices in black underwear.

"Uh-hm" he agreed as he blatantly checked her out… she had a small frame but she had curves in the right areas. He preferred girls that were a bit more stacked, but his girl in Galbadia had a similar body type.. so he guess he had a soft spot for small girls. His train of thought was wrecked when he was splashed with the cool ocean water.

"Ugh, you said the water was fine!!"

She laughed as he shivered but giggled playfully when he came after her in the water. Catching her was easy but holding on to her was another story. The petite girl wiggled and tried to get of of his grasp and almost seceded.

Maybe it was the water or the playful nature of the situation, or maybe it was the alcohol.. but what ever it was the two wet teens were now sharing a very steamy kiss in the chilled water.

By the time he got her on the beach his hands were everywhere and stopping him never once came to mind. Would she regret sleeping with... with.. what was his name?

Oh well.. things like names seemed unimportant since he was making her feel so good.

When she reached down caressed his unit, that was all he needed. He pulled his shorts down and grinned when he saw the girl's eyes widen. If she was impressed now wait until he got started.

He pressed up against her in a teasing manor and a moan escaped her lips. He kissed and nipped all up and down her neck. He was ready and he was sure she was as well when he heard her say that dreaded word.

"Wait.."

"What is it?" he nearly growled.

"Do you have …. a rubber?"

Maybe it was good that she stopped him. He was so swept up in the moment that he completely forgot about that.

"Shit.."

He sighed as he rolled off her, the two teens lay on the beach heated up but disappointed. Seifer may have been horny and buzzed but he wasn't stupid.

"So much for that" she said looking up at the stars "My name is Selphie by the way"

Seifer's frustration seemed to fade away when she introduced herself, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Seifer" he stated when he stopped laughing.

"Thanks for a fun time, even if it couldn't end in fireworks" She said in a breath.

He grunted in agreement.

After a while of stargazing and sobering, the duo got dressed and headed back to the garden.

"This is going to sound very shitty but, tomorrow, we don't know each other"

"I've already forgot your name" Selphie chirped winking at him.

And that was the end of that, the next time they would meet they would be strangers. Then after that.. enemies.

~*~

A slight blush rested on Selphie's cheeks when she thought about that and before she knew it she was standing in fount of his door. She rapped on the door softly and waited for a response. Though the door she heard a metal clang and then soft foot steps approaching the door.

Seifer opened the clad only in black sweat pants and a towel resting on his shoulders. Sweat making his pecs and abs shimmer. Of course he had to look this good when she was just thinking about that one time when they almost...

"What's up Mess... Selphie?" he asked curiously.

"Can I come in?"

Seifer cocked his head to the side, motioning her to come in.

"So what do I owe the honor?" He asked while continuing his weight training.

"It's about Squall, Rinoa broke up with him" she said as she plopped down on his bed. He wasn't planning on ending his exercises early but he guess this was important enough to stop.

'The "Messenger girl strikes again' he thought to himself.

"Why?" he asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

"She said she 'fell out of love with him'" She said complete with air quotes

Seifer frowned a bit replaced the barbell on it's shelf. "That's the same thing she said to me"

Seifer sat on the bed next to her and wiped the sweat off his brow with his towel. "I didn't make SeeD, I was being punished for what happened in Dollet during the exam, I got the email right before all of the trouble your mission caused in Timber." He chuckled a little.

"Talk about being kicked while you were down" Selphie added

"I hate to say it, but it really made siding with the sorceress an easy decision" He admitted. She placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and it was acknowledged by a smirk from the tall blonde.

"So, he didn't want to tell me himself?"

"He didn't want to tell anyone himself" She corrected "I just happened to be the one he told, and he asked me to let everyone know"

Seifer contemplated finding Squall and talking to him about this whole debacle, There was no chance of Squall running off and attempting to take over the world but he would need a friend.

"Getting off of that sad note, I'm mad at you Seifer Almasy!" She said poking him playfully in the chest, his hard and well formed chest. She withdrew her hand now blushing.

"What did I do now?" he smirked again.

"You haven't come to see my baby!" She exclaimed

"Oh god you are going on about that again!?" Seifer feigned irritation "I thought it was something important"

Selphie played along with him and also feigned irritation " The monster is something important!"

"What are you going to do for me, I mean do you really think I have the interest of seeing you and Zell's _mystery machine_.."

"But it's really cool, pleeease" She pretended to pout.

"Ugh.. fine alright .. just don't make that face at me" because who could possibly say no to that face. "I'll tell you what, The next time you ask me I'll say yes"

Selphie seemed to beam with joy, then her expression turned skeptical. "What's the catch?

"I don't know yet it could be ..anything" he grinned

Her face flushed again, she knew that she took that statement wrong but it was fun to pretend right? It would be nice if he was interested in her.. because she had some fleeting interest in him. Even if it was just a continuation of _that_ night but, like Irvine he was a flirt and didn't know if there were any real feelings or attractions there.

"How about you'll owe me" He then said.

Now she also knew owning Seifer Almasy a favor wasn't a good thing… but oh well.

"You've got yourself a deal" she chirped. She got up off the bed deciding to leave before she did anything stupid. "Okay, then I'll see you later then."

"Bye" He watched her walk out of the room. Smiling to himself he wondered if the little messenger girl remembered that night on the beach? He reached for the barbells again, thinking he was going to finish his work out when some one knocked on his door once again.

"Door's open"

This time his visitor was much less attractive.

"Did she just leave here?" the olive skinned man asked peering back out the door.

"Selphie? Yea she was just giving me a message"

A stupid smile spread across Raijin's face "I want details, ya'know"

Seifer chortled "I wish.." he mumbled


	3. Frozen Heart, Warm Soul

Two boring weeks passed and life went on. Squall seemed to be getting better after each passing day but he still seemed damaged. Life went on, everyone was acting on eggshells around him but trying not to be to obvious about it. Squall was happy to see that his friends were going out their way to make sure that they didn't offend him. Even Seifer was being uncharacteristically nice to him.

~*~

In the teachers lounge Quistis and Irvine sit at a table involved in an important battle. Unfortunatly luck was not on Irvine's side.

"I don't know why you guys continue to challenge me" Quistis said while counting her winnings "It's like you like losing money to me"

"I told you!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Come on now, Squall said he beat you once" Irvine nearly whined.

"The key word is once" Quistis pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"And I told you, you couldn't beat her.. pay up Irvine" Zell said rubbing his thumb and pointer finger together.

"You guys are killing me" Irvine said as he counted out more money to give to Zell.

"As much as I would like to stay and win more of your money guys, I have a class to teach." Quistis returned her cards to her case and rose to leave the teachers lounge.

"Can I walk you to class Instructor Trepe?" Irvine asked extending a hand to her.

"No, but you can walk near me" She said flipping her hair elegantly.

Zell and Selphie immediately embraced and pretended to be freezing. "Oh so cold!" they both cried.

Quistis walked out shaking her head and ignoring them, Irvine hung in the room a bit to whisper "I'm totally wearing her down" and with that he followed Quistis to her class.

"Man, he will never learn?" Zell laughed.

"She will flay him.." Selphie added.

Zell then left and left Selphie to her work. Adding younger students to the new cadet data base from the older old was a bit tedious at times but right now it was nice and relaxing, she had her music playing low and before she even realized it she got all of the "M's" done. She was about to dive right into the "N's" when she got an urgent email alert.

"Please come to my office for a mission briefing" she read aloud. "Oh, he said please, I'm moving up in the world." She saved her progress and headed towards the commander's office.

~*~

"Thank you for getting here so quickly Selphie." She saluted him "At ease.. How many times do I have to tell you guys you don't have to salute me when there are no cadets around?"

"It's a reflex, you come into this office and you expect to salute" She smiled warmly "So what's the mission"

"Just a simple reconnaissance and.." He sighed heavily "I need an escort for this mission"

"Ooo, what are we recon'ing and were are we going?"

Squall read over the document again.

"We are pleased to to cordially invite you to a small get together celebrating the pre-reopening of Trabia garden .."

Selphie screamed and nearly tackled Squall. "My Trabia is finally reopening!!"

Squall genuinely smiled and he read thought her squeals of excitement."This is a small function, but we have spared no expense. This will be a black tie affair. We hope that you will please join in our joyous reopening."

"When do we leave, oh I am going to need a formal dress, I just can't believe it" She spoke so fast he could barely understand her.

"Selph.. slow down..." He handed her the invitation "If you can get a dress today, we can leave tonight" She was rushing out even before 'tonight' got out his mouth. She peeked her head back in the door for a moment.

"Thank you"

And then she was gone. Then he realized what he had just done .. He was taking Selphie, on a train.. to her hometown and garden. He smiled to himself, she will probably be talking nonstop until we get back. Well, he figured it was the least he could do after she comforted him with his break up.

~*~

She met him at the train station a folded over garment bag in one arm, a small suitcase in the other and an ear to ear smile on her face. Once on board Squall sat down on the plush seating and Selphie headed right over to the window. Squall was confused, usually she would be talking up a storm or singing a song, but today she was softly humming to herself. She came to sit next to him after the train had been under the water for a while.

"It's actually been a while since I've been back Trabia" She finally said "I've actually been avoiding visiting since that one time.. you know.. When we all had the revelation, it was almost to much to deal with." She took a deep breath and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"It took me so long to forgive Seifer and the Matron, I knew in my heart it wasn't their fault, and it took me even longer to forgive myself for not being fast enough."

It wasn't common to see Selphie this glum, and Squall knew he was terrible at consoling people but he decided to go out on a limb. I mean it was the least he could do. He hesitated at first but then threw an arm over her shoulders to give her sort of a comforting half hug. It was strange but she accepted and returned the hug.

He looked down at her and he felt terrible. She had a content smile on her face, eyes completely clear. He had blubbered about a girl leaving him in front of her, yet Selphie did not shed not one single tear during the Trabia tragedy. I mean if she did she didn't cry on any shoulders about it.

'Will she cry when we get there?' He thought when she broke the hug to get up.

The train pulled into the station the two gathered their belongings. As soon as he stepped out of the train station, cold ripped though his body. How could he have forgotten how cold it was up here? Selphie nearly jumped out of the station, holding her arms out and taking a deep breath of the frigid air. I guess locals wouldn't be affected by this weather he thought bitterly.

They ventured to the Trabia inn, since it was so late it seemed to be dead. All there was in the lobby was a very sleepy receptionist. Squall roused the receptionist when he walked up to the counter.

"Evening!" She popped up and greeted. "How may I help you folks tonight?"

Squall noted that her voice was so... northern. It was almost annoying.

"Can we have two, single rooms please" He asked, and the receptionist looked a bit unsettled.

"Um sir, we have honeymoon rooms and family rooms, not unless you want two honeymoon rooms, because those rooms have one bed each or since it just the two of you can get a family room." She rattled on. "I mean she seems like a nice girl, why not get a family room, Oh I get it you are waiting until you are married!"

"Hold it" Squall interrupted rudely, Selphie noting his frustration...

"Dearest, I promise I won't sneak into your bed in the night" Selphie pretended to swoon.

"OH! That is so romantic!" The receptionist squealed.

Squall didn't think he could get any redder. That is until she slid the keys over to him and winked. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" She called after them.

"Oh no.. I want to sure her purity is in tact" Squall said with a monotone voice as he walked away. Selphie felt as if she would die laughing.

Once on the elevator, Selphie couldn't hold it anymore and laughed, laughed so loudly. Squall just held his face in his hand.

"5th floor!" Selphie chimed and stepped off the lift.

Squall followed after and stopped at 525 to unlock the door.

"Don't worry honey, I'll be on my best behavior" Selphie jested, The blush on Squall's cheeks returned, making Selphie giggle a bit. "I want to make sure her purity is in tact" She mocked as he unlocked the door and rushed into the room. "That was a good one Squall"

Squall hung his garment bag in the closet "Are you planning on making fun of me all night?"

"No, but I make fun with you all night" Selphie teased as she jumped on to the bed.

This was the Selphie he was used to but, he wasn't sure if he wanted her back right at this moment.

After a couple more awkward jokes at his expense she fell fast asleep laying across the bed. Squall for the life of him could not understand that girl, but of course that personality of hers made her special.

~*~

A/n: Sorry I didn't add a note at the end of the last chapter I would like to thank the people who stuck around to read this much XD. Squall is thinking he understands Selphie just a little bit more now.

Disclaimer: I still don't own these characters.


	4. Metamorphosis

Selphie woke up bright and early the next morning. She had already gotten dressed before Squall woke up.

"Good morning Squall" She rang.

"Ugh.." he grunted

"Not a morning person huh? I'll make you some coffee"

After his morning routines he sat at the table near the window with Selphie to enjoy the coffee she had made for him.

"The party isn't until this evening what do you want to do until then?" He asked not thinking to make his sentence 'Selphie proof'

"Oh, I can think of a couple things" She said, mischievous smile rolling across her lips. Squall swallowed nervously

~*~

It was hell, She had dragged him out shopping for souvenirs for their friends back in Balamb.. okay maybe not hell. Despite himself.. Squall did not like being cold and yet they were out in the Trabia cold, all day.

"Some gloves and pads for Zell"

"Some cologne for Irvine"

"An old book for Quistis"

"An even older book for Xu" Squall grinned

"A model of an airship for Nida"

"And fudge for Seifer?" Squall questioned.

"Yea, he has a bit of a sweet tooth. Like you Squall" She smiled at him. "You two have so much in common, I always wondered if you were secretly brothers" She giggled at that thought. Squall on the other hand just shook his head.

Back in the hotel she got them back with enough time to get dressed and go early. Selphie insisted that he got showered and dressed first since she might take a little longer. Like in Squall's normal fashion he was done fairly quickly, he left his jacket off just in case she took forever like Rinoa usually would. She went into the bathroom and Squall just sat at the table by the window, It was snowing lightly. Even though it looked terribly cold, it was nice to be inside and watching the snow dance it's way to the ground.

He wasn't sure how long he had been staring out the window but he did stop when he heard laughter coming from the bathroom... Squall groaned 'What could she possibly find funny in there?'

"Hey Squall... could you come her for a moment?" She said though the door

"What is it?" He almost hated to ask.

"I need your help with something"

He opened the door to the bathroom, and what did he see?

She stood there with her naked back to him.

"They zipped it up for me at the boutique, I had no idea I wouldn't be able to do this myself" She laughed.

He even had to admit it was a little funny. The zipper started a little lower then the top of her underwear which made him blush a little. He zipped the dress up slowly going up the dip of her lower back and over the gently curve of her upper back. From the looks of the dress it looked like she couldn't wear a bra with it.. He smiled a little in the back of his mind then shook out the thought. 'What am I fourteen?' he thought to himself.

She thanked him and he left the bathroom so she could finish getting ready.

About 10 minutes later she cracked the door open a bit.

"Promise not to laugh.. I don't normally wear make up"

"Whatever…"

The door opened and out stepped a completely different person. Her hair was straightened and it seemed to rest on her shoulders; the dress was form fitting.. if she had that shape he certainly never noticed it before; and the makeup she wore made her eyes stand out even more. Maybe dark blue and not yellow was her color..

"You look beautiful" he accidentally said out loud.

She looked like she was about to argue, her face and shoulders shaded a light red.

"Thank you Squall" She smiled.

When they got to the garden Selphie and Squall toured the grounds; there were a couple things that were new, such as a memorial and a memorial garden.

"It's so beautiful, it looks almost as nothing ever happened"

On the memorial the names of those lost during the Galbadian attack, Selphie had a story for a number of the students. It looked like a good majority of her direct classmates were killed.

"Travian Hyunt" Selphie started "I hated him and he hated me" her fingers ran over the name.

"Kava Dinn, was the class president.. Quistis sort of reminds me of her... always working"

Squall listened carefully, but her voice never flattered even as she talked about her closest friends who were now gone. She brushed away one stray tear then continued with the tour.

Later that evening they enjoyed a nice dinner in the ball room with the other guests some were retired SeeDs, parents, survivors, and diplomats. The air was still a bit somber but things warmed just a little when they started the music for the dancing.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked hoping that she would cheer up. She smiled and walked out to the dance floor with him.

"I will warn you, ball dancing is not my thing... in fact I suck at it.." She admitted

"Don't worry I'll lead you"

One two three... One two three she counted to herself trying not to mess up. She did but she only stepped on his feet but only about two or three times.

"I'm sorry.." She started to pull away but he still held her and continued to lead.

"Don't worry, you are doing fine."

She was a bit embarrassed but she smiled up at Squall, and he smirked right back. This was nice, the evening was pretty depressing but he was glad he could bring Selphie to her former home. He had seen a new side of the tiny girl and he liked it. She also just looked so beautiful he was still surprised every time he would look down at her.

Nothing could spoil this evening, Except for maybe one thing.

A tap on the shoulder disrupted his thought and he turned around to be face to face with the same woman who broke his heart three and a half weeks ago.

"Squall, Selphie I thought it was you two"

"Hey Rinoa, long time no see!" Selphie said, Squall just simply looked on.. his lips pressed into a hard line.

"I was hoping you would be here, I knew how much this place meant to you" Rinoa continued

"I wouldn't miss it for the world" Selphie proudly announced.

"I need a drink.." Squall said coldly as he dismissed himself.

"I take it he is still pretty steamed at me.."

"Do you really blame him?" Selphie asked

"I just.." Rinoa began

"It's none of my business" Selphie interrupted She didn't mean to cut her off.. but she was upset with the princess for hurting the 'Prince' so badly. Selphie tried to lead the conversation into something unrelated then made up an excuse for why she needed to leave.

Poor Squall... She found him at the table. "Are you ready to go?" She asked He didn't say anything he just got up and headed out. When they got back to the hotel, Squall still hadn't said anything.

Selphie went into the bathroom to change. While Squall changed in the room.

"Squall can you please unzip me?" she called from inside the bathroom.

He unzipped her dress and left the bathroom wordlessly. 'It's going to be a long night' Selphie thought. She washed the make up off her face and changed into her sleeping clothes.

When she emerged he was sitting on his bed already changed. He looked up at her then looked back down at the floor. "Look, I..I'm sorry"

Selphie went and sat on the bed next to him.

"I wasn't ready to see her.." She rubbed his back trying to console him. "I am sorry Selphie I didn't mean to ruin it."

"Hey, it's fine. I had a really fun time tonight and I wanted to thank you so much for everything"

Their eyes locked for a moment and Squall did something unexpected. He reached out and touched her hair.

"Your hair looks really nice like this" he said as he ran his fingers though the silken strands.

Selphie wondered if her face looked as hot as it felt. He was the last person who she would expect to get this close to her.

"Thank you.." Her voice came out softly like a whisper.

Selphie watched him as he leaned in closer and timidly kiss her lips. When he pulled away he was half expecting to be slapped, but the green eye girl just continued to smile sweetly at him. She seemed to open her mouth to try to say something, but he captured her lips again in another kiss the second a bit more forceful then the previous. After a few more kisses Squall had her laid down kissing her neck and collarbone. His hand crept slowly under the tank she wore as a night shirt. His touch was so soft and nervous. She tugged at his shirt and he pulled it off in response.

He kissed her sweet lips again, then started to work on her slender neck again. With his free hand he reached towards the lamp in between the beds. Once it was off both hands were now paying full attention to her body rubbing her, caressing her, feeling her.

One hand left her side and flirted with the elastic on her shorts.

All this teasing was driving her insane, She didn't want rush him.. but a little push wouldn't hurt. She placed her hand on his and smiled reassuring at him, He probably couldn't see her smile but the thought was there at least. She tried to lead his hand deeper into her shorts. It took him a second, but he did comply.

His name on her lips was...different but it was enjoyable. It was too much for him to handle, but something stopped him. Selphie was right there in fount of him but Rinoa invaded his thoughts once again.

He sat up on the side of the bed and the lamp was turned back on. Selphie was trying to process what was happening, though she would admit it was a bit difficult to think at this moment. Where did all of this come from?

After a few moments he turned back to Selphie, She was still a bit flushed and breathing a little hard. She looked so desirable, but his lustful thoughts were clearing rapidly.

"As.. much as I want to do this.. " He looked her over again "I can't.."

"O..oh" That wasn't what she was expecting "I understand" She lied.

She didn't understand.. why was this wrong all of the sudden? When she got off his bed she tried act like it wasn't bothering her.

"I'm going to bed" she said coldly as she slipped under the covers of her bed.

"Goodnight..."

The next morning the left the inn and boarded the train with few words. During the train ride home, Selphie listened to music in her headphones and Squall tried to keep his attention to a weapon's magazine.. Unfortunately it was pretty old.

The train ride was already pretty long but now it really seemed to drag on.. Every time Squall built up the nerve to say something to her he'd chicken out again.

Oh, what had he done.

Once back at garden, Selphie felt horrible for not talking to Squall... but he had embarrassed her so.

"I'll see you later, I got tons of work to do" she said with a tone he couldn't read. Maybe it was for the best, how would they be reacting to each other if they followed though? He watched her walk away, his feelings conflicting now more then ever.

A/n

Aww, so close right? Don't worry Seifer fans he'll be around soon.


	5. Four Wheel Drive

Warning: There is a love scene in this chapter, if you are sensitive to these sort of things.. then perhaps you should pick another fanfic to read because this story will have a few . But I will have a warning for any chapter that has one. I have rambled enough please enjoy reading.

The next day, Selphie spent most of her morning working on the database. Her mind would drift back to that night. She now felt really bad for acting like such a brat... she hadn't really even spoke to him since it happened. She didn't even ask why he acted like that. She leaned her head back and tried to balance a pencil horizontally on her nose gaining a few looks from some of the other SeeD's.

"Only four "P's" left" she claimed once again gaining the attention of her peers.

Her cell phone buzzed from within her bag, once opened she read the text.

"Could you please come see me in my office?"

Selphie smiled, this was perfect. He wanted to talk and she wanted to apologize. She hoped that this little ordeal wouldn't make things awkward between them. I mean if she and Zell could date, break up and still be best friends.. this should be nothing.

~*~

She came quicker then anticipated but it was good none the less. She closed the door behind her.

"I'm so.."

"..Sorry"

Both spoke simultaneously

"Let me go first" He requested

"Okay.." She sat down at one of the chairs at his desk.

"I wasn't ready.. He tried not to stutter or trip over his words "It would be taking advantage... of the situation" He finished.

He said that all without once looking her in the eyes.

"Gods Squall I feel like a major jackass" She laughed "I wasn't thinking.. I had no right to get upset with you like that"

"No, no if you are upset I understand"

"I was only upset because you uh.. didn't follow though" Might as well tell the truth.

Squall nearly choked on his own tongue. He sometimes forgets how... blunt she could be. "Talk about sending mixed signals"

"No hard feelings right?" She asked

"Of course not"

He shot her a rare smile, they bid each other farewell and went back to their work.

~*~

She was relived that all that was over, but she was still confused of why he even came on to her in the first place. She cursed herself for not asking when she was in his office. 'Perhaps I'll ask another time.. I don't want him to feel weird' She giggled to herself 'okay.. even weirder'. Though after thinking on it some more the answer was clear, Squall was rebounding. How could she not see that before? Maybe she didn't want to see it.

Now that she was away from her work she figured she would just take a long break she was already ahead of schedule and the new system wouldn't even be on line until next month. Oh! Maybe she could work on the monster! A little pep was added in her step as she headed towards the garage.

'Once I finish the side console, I'll finish the steering column.. maybe I'll add another screen to the...."

She had a complete train wreck of thought since she collided with something. What ever it was it was big, she fell backwards hard on her behind.

"Ow.." She half whined.

"Messenger Girl, you should really watch were you are going."

There was only one person in the world who called her that and there he stood towering over her. He extended a hand to help her up. Once she took his hand he pulled her up to her feet.

"Heh, thanks"

"Anytime."

"Are you going to the training hall?" She asked as she brushed herself off. He nodded and she grinned. "Then could you do something for me?" That's when Seifer realized that they were right in front of the garage.

"Oh god damn it.."

"You promised!"

"Fine.."

Now he was stuck, he knew Zell could go on for hours about this 'thing' they were making so Selphie probably wouldn't be any better. He wondered how long she would keep him captive. Once in the back garage Selphie threw her arms up.

"Ta-da!!" Selphie cheered.

Seifer smirked, it looked like any other transport vehicle.. Expect it was ..shinier?

"We did our own sanding and welding on the shell"

They did all of this.. just the two of them? Okay maybe he was impressed because he knew he could never do a project like this.

"Wait until you see the inside" she unlocked the door and welcomed him in. The interior was just as fancy as the outside.. Actually garish would be a better word.

"So what do you think?" She asked obviously proud of this.. piece of work.

"It's like a bachelor pad on wheels" Seifer answered not sure what else to say.

Selphie laughed "That's what Quistis said"

He grinned at her and shook his head.

"So why build this?" He asked examining the hole where the steering would usually be.

"It was just a pet project that we had came up with.. in fact we were talking one night about the flaws in current military designs."

"Of coarse you were" he guffawed, that answer was so Selphie.

"Here check this out" she activated one of the screens on the console.

The screen flashed on, '_Welcome to location Balamb Garden'_ the computerized voice said. She pressed a button that showed a map then, pressed it again to zoom out the view, then again to repeat the process. Seifer peeked his head over her shoulder to see the display.

"So it's like a mapping and location system?" He asked, unintentionally absorbing the scent of her hair.

"It's just a new spin on a old concept" she answered flushing at the sudden closeness. "I programmed it myself"

She pushed a few more buttons and the screens did different things but Seifer found himself more interested of the smell of her hair. It seemed so cliché but this smell was pleasant and playful... so Selphie. If he could put a say it in a few words, the smell of her hair was like those chewy fruit candies…

She would be lying if she said she didn't notice him get closer to her. Inches of distance became centimeters and Selphie would swear that she was on fire. She knew she was attracted to him why would she insist on him coming in here with her alone. Maybe that was her plan all along? She dismissed that.. even she wasn't that clever. They were there but who would make the next move?

"This.. is a nice piece of work" he whispered sensually into her ear. He wondered if she would even respond to his less then subtle flirting.

Shock waves traveled up and down her small body, This wasn't fair..he knew what he was doing. Why was he doing this now.. teasing her like this. After the incident the other day with Squall she was apprehensive yet 'bothered'.. or would it be like the last time Seifer and her were together like this. Selphie was no fiend but it had been much too long since her last encounter. It couldn't be to bad if it was with him... right?

"Me or the monster?" She asked in a breath even though she knew the answer.

She was answered with a low chuckle and a nibble on a sensitive ear. She nearly her lost her balance but his arm hooked around her and held her steady. He gently kissed her small shoulder and he toyed with zipper on the front of her dress. He drew it down slowly giving her ample time to stop him in case she didn't want this. He stopped right below her belly button then invaded the dress with his hand. He cupped and fondled her breast then slipped under the bra to pinch a now hardened nub. She moaned just as he turned her around to face him, meeting her lips with his. She finished unzipping her own dress and shrugged it off sending it to the floor. Seifer broke the kiss and took a step back to check her out.

"Let me.. get a good look at you Tilmitt" he drank in every inch and detail of her body, then he thought over in his head what he was going to do with her. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. Within seconds he was on her again and pulling her down to the floor. He parted her legs with his knee and she offered no resistance. He touched her though her underwear, she gasped but made no attempts to move away. Deciding it would take to much more time to actually remove her panties he moved them out of his way. Now with the damned cloth out of his way he continued to touch the sensitive area. Then he hesitated, then he just stopped

Her eyes fluttered open. "W..why did you stop?" disappointment noted in her voice.

"I just wanted to take my time" That trademark grin displayed on his face. He moved to cover her body with his.

"Ah.."

Oh she liked his style. He unfastened his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers and his male magnificence stood at full attention. She whispered "Ah.." Again, not really being able to form sentences. He started the teasing again enjoying watching her body move involuntary because of it.

"W..w..wait" she spoke softly, her voice wavering.

"Don't worry, I don't make the same mistakes twice." He said matter of factly while reaching into his back pocket. That was all she needed to hear.

The first initial thrust swift and powerful and the ones following didn't lose a bit a force. Fingernails scraped his well formed back and powerful hands held her in place.

'God.. fits like a glove' he thought of the moaning girl under him. He had already brought her up to her breaking point twice and was now working on the third. He was nearing his edge though so it might be a bit more difficult. He could tell she was close, her mouth dry, her voice hoarse.

"Sei...fer.." was uttered one last time, her lip trembled it sounded more like a whimper.

That was enough, he couldn't take it for another second, his coming right after hers.

They lay there a bit out of breath, the only sounds being the hum from the equipment and heavy breathing. She was the first one to break the silence.

"...Wow" A one word sentence that spoken volumes.

Seifer sat up completely satisfied, she was everything he expected her to be.. flexible, responsive and a tight fit.

When she sat up she looked around her discarded dress. When she found it she redressed. Seifer scooped up his shirt and put that on, he pulled up and zipped his pants.

"So what did you think" she asked coyly flipping her disheveled hair. Seeing the tall blond grin and blush was gratifying enough.

"If you ever want to do this again, you got my number." He finally said.

"Will do"

Selphie grinned a cheshire's cat grin. This one night stand may had grown into a friends with benefits deal.

"I'll walk you out" He offered.

She replaced anything the may had been knocked over of disturbed and locked up for the night. Maybe she would finish the steering system tomorrow.

A/n

Woo! That right there was more fun writing then it was reading XD It's hard to write scenes like that without getting to graphic. Your feedback and comments are greatly appreciated.


	6. Keep your shenanigans to yourself

Wednesdays were one of the only days they were able to sit together in the SeeD area in the cafeteria. Even though Irvine and Seifer were not SeeD's yet being friends with the Commander has it's perks.

Today Selphie passed out the gifts she and Squall had gotten from Trabia. Everyone seemed pleased with their gifts.. all expect Xu.

"I'm sorry you don't like it.. you are just really hard to shop for... It was Squall's idea!"

"Don't try to pin this on me, I even heard you say.. 'I don't know what to get her.. this old book looks cool'" Squall said using a mocking tone.

The group whole group laughed, expect Xu. "I mean really what am I going to do with this?" She asked. "I can't even read this.." motioning towards the tome.

"I didn't even realize it was in a different language" Squall started

"Neither did I..." Selphie added.

"Nida.. aren't you the foreign language specialist?" Zell asked

"I don't know what it is, it's nothing I've ever studied" Nida replied.

"Lemme see that.." the book was past along to Seifer.

"... Uh... Ortus o veneficus, nex o veneficus." Seifer's smile faded. "It means birth of the sorceress, death of the sorceress. It's written in the sorcerers ancient dialect" His expression grew strained as he looked though the first few pages. "Heh, it's an account of past sorceresses.."

"Nice gift.." Xu said sarcastically grinning.

"I'm sorry" Selphie shook her head "I didn't think we would find a book like this in Trabia"

"You can keep it Selphie, I know you are into the occult" Xu said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Thats well and good in all, but what am I going to do with a book I can't read" Selphie said replied. Xu's glare towards the short female intensfifed .

"Why not have Seifer translate it.. sense he's the only one who can read it" Quistis suggested

"That does make sense" Zell added.

"Wait a minute, do I have any say in this?" Seifer leaned back in his chair.

"Puh-leeeeease" Selphie begged trying to be as annoying as possible

"What am I going to get out of it?" Verdant met emerald in a gaze.

"I'm sure I'll think of something" She replied.

It was exciting to flirt with each other out in the open like that and no one was the wiser.

"Just don't have her cook for you, I'm still trying to get that taste out my mouth" Irvine volunteered. An apple flew at a high speed towards him, knocking his hat off his head.

"My cooking is not that bad right.. right?" Each person she turned to looked away and Zell tried to suppress his laughter. "Oh I see.. very fun-ny.."

"Don't worry Selphie, your best skills lay else where" Nida reassured her.

Seifer stifled a laugh.

~*~

That evening Squall sat on his bed, tears once again trying to escape his eyes. The few personal effects, gifts and other things that reminded him of her where collected and thrown into a trash bag this wasn't a good day. He should have done this ages ago now that it had been a month since she left him.

Going though pictures was the worst, he didn't feel right just throwing them away.. but he didn't want to accidentally come across them again especially when he thinks he's gotten over her. He stacked the pictures in an old shoe box, taped it up and placed it deep into his closet. Pleased with his choice he grabbed the trash and headed for the garbage chute.

Once he got rid of the damned items he felt surprisingly better. He didn't need her like he once tricked himself into believing.

Just as he got back to his door his cell phone rang. Squall flipped open the screen and read the text from Irvine.

"Guys night, drinks, you in?"

Well talk about timing.. what harm could this do. He didn't really like to go out but he felt if he worked any more his head would explode.

Squall really wondered if Irvine was serious about the guys night' thing?

~*~

Irvine was just being nice when he invited Squall out for drinks but was really surprised when he texted back saying he would go. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, there they were sitting at a booth in a sports bar and no one really looked like they were having fun. It was common for Irvine, Zell and Nida to go out to this bar every so often, who knew adding Seifer and Squall would make everything so … quiet.

Seifer looked around the table everyone seemed as bored as he felt, with someone occasionally picking at the appetizers that were placed in front of them not long ago.

"I'm putting an end to this snooze-fest right now."

Being on the end seat of the booth he reached out and grabbed the wrist of a hurried now startled looking waitress.

"Hey, I didn't mean to grab, but you were going so fast I was afraid you wouldn't hear me" He released her hand and she smiled and banished a pen and notepad.

"One round of Sylkis shots for me and my friends, if you don't mind" He sized her up and gave her a grin that she felt down to the tips of her toes.

She whist away to the bar and returned with a tray with 5 shots, five slices of lime and a salt shaker.

"My name is Amandi, if you need anything else please don't hesitate to ask" and with that she was gone.

Now Seifer was staring face to face with the very surprised looking men. "What? You said there would be drinks, I'm just getting us started."

"I.. meant like beers, but …"Irvine started

"If you are afraid to drink, then don't drink cowboy" Seifer smirked "What about you chicken-wuss, braces, puberty-boy?… Are you guys drinking"

Testosterone can affect even the most level headed of men, which would be the only reason why they all responded to Seifer's playfully goading.

"Whatever.." Squall chucked while preparing to shot along with them.

~*~

Lick… shoot… bite

Each man placed his shot glass upside-down on the table to signal his being finished.

"Now that wasn't all bad was it?" Seifer seemed happy with himself

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.." Nida mused out loud

"I was thinking the same thing." Squall added.

This time Irvine called over Amandi and ordered a whole bottle of Tantal.

"Wait a minute, if we are going to be in here drinking like this.. we should make it interesting" Zell said as the waitress poured the first round of shots for them.

"I'm listening" Irvine raised an eyebrow as he gathered the nerve.

"Have you ever played never have I ever?" The group nodded in unison "For those who 'have' you have to take a shot, if you are the only one who 'has' you have to drink and tell the story and who ever wimps out of the game first has to pick up the tab and pay for the taxi ride back"

"Shit Zell, I didn't know you had it in you" Seifer said, impressed with Zell's game.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Squall thought to himself. Nida not trusting his own constitution discreetly counted all the cash he had in his wallet. Irvine cracked his knuckles.

"Let's get this show on the road" He tipped his hat and asked the first question.

~*~

It didn't take them long to start feeling the Tantal, especially with Irvine's beginning question like 'Never have I ever attended class at Balamb Garden'

It also didn't take long for the questions to become personal and boarder-line inappropriate.

"Never have I ever peeked in the girl's locker room" Nida half giggled, trying to keep his composure. Not surprising Irvine shot his drink and was horrified to see that he was the only one.

Zell snorted as he laughed "All right.. spill it!"

"Well you see, it was an accident .. In G-Garden there was a broken shower stall that the custodial staff was working on.. slowly but piping was removed and there was a small opening that led to the girls showering area. It was the best thing to have happen to me at that school."

"I've should have known" Squall shot a rare joke at Irvine's expense

"Ha ha, very funny. Okay.. My turn? Never have I ever kissed Quistis" Irvine looked at the other men expectantly.

Seifer knocked back one, Squall followed suit and Nida was the last one to hesitantly take his.

"Whoa.. you and Quistis? When did that happen?"

"Oh no no no, I wasn't the only to take a shot so I don't have to say a word!" Nida exclaimed albeit a bit nervously. "Squall isn't it your turn?"

"Oh.. Never have I ever.. not ever had sex" Squall slurred.

Irvine and Nida begrudgingly took their shots

"I fucking knew it" Seifer scoffed "The cowboy's never tamed a wild bucking filly"

"My secret shame is out" Irvine exclaimed dramatically

"It's no secret, I think everyone knew" Zell added

"Hold up, why isn't anyone giving Nida a hard time?!" Irvine nearly whined

"Because he doesn't act like a girl-crazed skirt chaser" Squall quipped

"That's harsh commander" Irvine put his hand to his heart and pretended to be hurt.

The boys were having a blast asking embarrassing questions, drinking then ridiculing each other. Male bonding at it finest. They had cycled back to Nida's turn.

"Piggybacking off of the Quisits question, Never have I ever kissed Selphie"

Zell took his drink then both Seifer and Squall both took shots without thinking.

"Really... come on!" Irvine seemed a bit green "I've had a crush on her for like ever .. and what the hell?" he drunkingly laughed in his disbelief.

An awkward fog fell over the three latest victims of the alcohol. Seifer sensing the tension reached for the near empty bottle to fill his shot glass.

"When did you two?" Irvine pointed accusingly at Squall and Seifer.

Squall had to really concentrate to make sure he didn't reveal to much. He just wanted Zell to be sure that it wasn't when he was with her. "I took her to the Trabia reopening." That was all he said and luckily that was all he had to say.

Eyes fell on Seifer now, who unfortunately wanted to play coy. "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. Besides I wasn't the only one to drink."

"That's so not fair, I never got to kiss her.. Not even at new years!" Irvine pouted. Once again the group of men had a laugh at Irvine's expense.

~*~

In the end it was Irvine who gave up first

"This just isn't my night.." He complained as he shelled out the money for their drinks and the food.

"Hey, hey" Nida slurred "I'll pay for the taxi since I was about to give up, you beat me to it."

"Thanks man, we virgins gotta stick together!"

Zell found their little chat to be all too funny, but at this point, everything was funny. Squall actually had a lot of fun and it had gotten to be really hard to keep his composure, he still had a reputation to up hold. Seifer on the other hand seemed to be fine, his ears were a bit red and his speech a little slurred, but it was nothing to obvious. Expect for when he tried to walk, he was just as wobbly as the rest of them.

Hailing the taxi at this time of night also proved to be a bit difficult. There was no one out on the road. They waited around for about fifteen minutes when they finally spotted a taxi.

No jury in the world would convict this cabbie if he decided to dump his cab along with his passengers in one of the lava pits in the fire cavern. He had regretted picking up the loud and crass group of young men who reeked of alcohol, but hey some one has to pay the bills.

"Man, I really need to get laid" Irvine groaned.

"If Zell can get some, anyone can" Seifer jabbed

"Yea, If I can… HEY!!"

Once again the testosterone reared it's ugly head. While Squall sat in the cramped car with his peers his mind drifted back to certain female he was fond of. He reached in his pocket for his cell phone and with clouded judgment he sent a quick text.

Once back at the gates of the garden, the cabbie was now quite pleased with his passengers. He had gotten a nice tab from Nida, maybe these merc-brats weren't all bad.

~*~

Selphie loved Saturday mornings she could get up early then do whatever she wanted for the entire day. She could either get a jump on her work for the week or she could work on her monster. Either or both sounded good. She floated around her room and tidied up and dusted per her normal Saturday morning ritual. She caught her cell phone blinking out of the corner of her eye. Boy she was surprised when she read the missed message.

'Would you have let me go all the way?'

Author's note: It is really difficult to keep everyone in character but I think I am doing okay for the time being. I'll admit that it did seem a bit OC for the male cast to go out like that, but at the same time you have to remember that times have changed and the characters are a little older.


	7. Breakfast Club

Okay… Selphie was very confused. How could he possibly come on to her, turn her down, say that coming on to her in the first place was a mistake… and now this? How could she possibly answer that? If answered honestly there was going to be more awkwardness, guaranteed awkwardness. If she told him no then that would most likely damage his self esteem even more and hurt his feelings and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

She so didn't need this right now. Selphie got dressed and stuffed the phone in her pocket and headed for the garage.

~*~

Light invaded his face and the brightness irritated him. What was shining such an annoying light in his face. Squall tried to sit up and open his eyes, he felt like he was blinded.. it was so bight. He blinked a few dozen times trying to adjust. It took him a minute to realize where he was. Why was he asleep in the bathroom? He also saw that he never changed his clothes.. okay correction, why did he pass out in the bathroom. He pulled himself off the floor, turned on the faucet and splashed the cold water on his face. The dreadful taste in his mouth was what made him remember all the liquor he consumed last night.

'Well at least I made it home'

The first course of action would be to locate some sort of pain reliever for the headache, and the second would be a shower.

After a long shower Squall stared into the mirror. He was glad the headache's pain was minimal but his eyes were bloodshot. Well as far as hangovers go, he figured this was pretty tame.

He tried to piece together last night's game and he wasn't doing to well.. his memory was spotty at most, he hoped he didn't say anything too stupid, because if he did, he knew the others would never let him let it down.

It was still early enough for breakfast, maybe the line wouldn't be to long. The line in the cafeteria wasn't long but it wasn't short. Squall could have just as easily moved to the front of the line but he was still not used to all of the power.. and with that being said he didn't want to abuse said power and alienate his peers.

"Good morning _Commander_" called a voice from behind him.

Seifer stood behind him in line, clad in everyday attire and sunglasses. It was odd to see anyone indoors wearing sunshades.

They got their breakfast and then went to sit in the SeeD area.

"Last night was crazy, only one more thing would have made the best fun I've had in ages."

Squall knew what he was referring to, and in a sense he agreed, but he didn't want Seifer to know that. "Well I guess it was supposed to be a guy's night"

"I know that, I just wasn't expecting the cowboy to actually follow though, but then again I guess guys like him need breaks from getting turned down all the time" Seifer took a bite from his bagel "I wouldn't know though, girls don't say no to me."

Squall smirked, who would have ever guessed that he would be sitting at the same table with a man who was one time is mortal and swore enemy and having a pleasant discussion over breakfast.

"Perhaps next time, we go out drinking we'll call the girls so it won't be such a sausage-fest"

"That.. might not be a good idea"

"That's the point.."

Seifer may have seemed like a changed man, but he was still just same old Seifer.

"So.. You've locked lips with both Quistis and Selphie.." Seifer leaned back in his chair "I didn't know you were player type.

Squall nearly spat his orange juice onto the table, he swallowed it all at once to prevent that from happening. Okay.. where did that come from he mused.. '_The game' _he thought bitterly… what else did he reveal about himself last night?

"I-I'm not.." _Smooth move, you just had to trip up didn't you? _He berated himself internally.

Seifer raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "Did I strike a nerve?"

"No, I just don't normally talk about things like that.." _If I ever drink again, it will never be that much_

_Flashback_

Five years ago Squall sat by himself and tried to fade in and out before anyone would notice him. He hated Balamb and he hated everyone in Balamb Garden. There was one person he didn't hate though.. and it was the little blond teacher's pet. She was the last kid adopted at the orphanage were he grew up. Thus she was the one he remembered the most. He knew it was her, but he didn't want to say anything just in case she didn't remember.

She was at another table surrounded by friends, and she looked so happy. Squall resented her for it. Someone came and sat at the chair beside him. He looked up and there he was .. Seifer.. his only 'friend'. Squall could feel his face contort into a sneer.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, you looked like you were almost done anyways.."

"Whatever…"

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Still staring at Trepe?"

"I wasn't staring at her!" he said with a hushed yet stern tone.

"She probably wouldn't have remembered you anyways…"

"Shut up Seifer!"

Seifer then started laughing at him again. He always hated that.

Four years ago they were assigned to the same class all 3 of them, Quistis finally noticed Squall, unfortunately she noticed Seifer too. One fateful day after class, she approached them.

"Seifer, Squall, Is that really you?" Before either one of them could answer she was in their arms. This was the first time Squall had ever seen Seifer rendered speechless. From then on, things were peaceful… for about a month.

The two boys were still same, Seifer still confrontational, Squall still never backing down now add overachieving and doteing Quistis and you have problems.

For the most part Quistis was able to keep them from fighting to much.. but as the year progressed it got further and further out of her control and she never knew why. There were only two simple reasons hormones and emotions.

Three years ago Squall still had trouble expressing his feelings. He and Seifer would still get into spats about just about anything and now they would start trading blows. He still admired Quistis from afar but she never even guessed that he may have liked her. Seifer on the other hand had no issue expressing himself, he also didn't have a problem with girls.

Squall felt betrayed when they actually dated. Seifer added salt to the wound by bragging about it.

The couple broke up around the time Quistis was named as a SeeD, and it wasn't pretty. Quistis wanted nothing more but to help Seifer but Seifer though she was just throwing her accomplishments in his face. Squall felt like he was going to finally have his chance. That was until that one day. Seifer and Squall sit side by side in the reception area waiting for Headmaster Cid. He was probably going to give them another lame punishment for fighting.. again.

Quistis came out of the headmaster's office with a manila envelope probably a mission. She smiled warmly at Squall but quickly looked away to avoid Seifer's eyes.

"Nice to see you too _Quisty_" He said coldly not even bothering to look up at her. Once she was on the elevator and out of earshot. "Do you still have your pitiful little crush on her?"

Squall didn't even dignify him with an answer. "I'll take your silence as a yes.. Well, you can have her. "Seifer grinned. "I'll warn you though, just because were such _good friends_"

Squall was unsure what he meant by that.

"I've already gotten what she had to offer"

Squall was disgusted. "You're lying" He snapped, mostly for himself.

"You can ask her if you want.." Seifer's grin grew wide. "If you want my sloppy seconds, that is.."

Squall wasn't sure if Seifer was being sincere, no one could really be sure with that grin of his …but he knew Seifer.. and for everything he was… a lair wasn't one them. Squall was livid and he wasn't even sure why. Was he jealous? All he knew was he couldn't even look Quistis in the eyes anymore after Seifer told him that and over time he grew increasingly cold towards her.

Two and a half years ago SeeD candidates were deeply involved with GF capture and control Squall no longer remembered where he grew up, not like it mattered anyways. When ever he would see Seifer or Quistis strong emotions would surge within him, but he could never explain why. He was in that young blond instructor's class and whenever she would smile warmly at him, he would roll his eyes or turn away.

The fact that he was still attracted to her enraged him, but he couldn't remember why.

Eight months ago Squall named Quistis Trepe as his head of instructors and that's when she kissed him. A quick peck and an even quicker apology. No surge of anger, just a surge of memories that made him feel so ashamed.

~*~

While installing the steering column, she felt as if she made tons of mistakes, come to find out she did. She wanted to dismantle the entire thing because it wasn't working like it should.. but she also knew that she would be punishing intimate objects for her mind being else were. She kept thinking about that damned text message. She took a break and sat down on the floor, usually coming in here to work on the monster would relax her.. now it was doing quite the opposite. Just right over there she had a sexual encounter with Seifer... resident hottie.. and former enemy. Oh GREAT now she was thinking about that... though that would be good right now... No no no! Not now.

Where was this coming from, this underlaying ebbing flow of sexual tensions. She had to find out and quell it before it distracted her even more.

The first thing Squall would see in his office Monday morning would be her, she was going to get to the bottom of this even if it killed her. In the mean time she thought it would be best to let Zell handle the monster this weekend, she felt she might actually break something if she continued.

~*~

On Sunday Selphie met Quistis for brunch at a bistro, something they normally did but had since stopped after Rinoa left Squall. Both women agreed it would be foolish to kill a tradition even though Rinoa was gone.

"Most of my students have been doing quite well, I have three classes. A, B and C. At the rate class B is going I'll have them ready for the SeeD exam in three and a half years. I'll say that actually ten of those cadets will actually participate in the exam and five will pass the exam and graduate." Quistis explained.

Selphie looked at the taller female strangely. Yes this was Quistis, and yes she was always thinking about work... but this was different. Why was she going down and making hypothesizes about how many SeeDs she would get out of her cadets? Quistis was always about quality before quantity.

"What's wrong?" Selphie asked before Quistis could go another academic tirade.

Quistis laughed but as always she remained dignified. "Okay, you got me." She took a sip from her tea "I had gotten some interesting texts.."

Selphie stopped in mid chew. "Such as?" She could feel a pit in her stomach.

"Well, I had gotten two from two different people almost back to back." Quistis opened her cell phone. The first one read.

'You been running my mind all this time, your so galmous' 0325 am Irvine Kinneas

Selphie nearly spat when she started laughing "Oh my god he spelled "Glamorous" wrong"

Then Quistis showed the second

'Hi, I know you are possibly sleeping and I apologize if I have woke you. I know we haven't been really talking much but, would you like to go out to dinner Monday evening?' 0330 am Nida Takumi

"Ohh...aww.. Thats so sweet!" Selphie gushed "Did you respond?"

"Thats the problem, I don't know if I should" Quistis seemed a little embarrassed. "It's not like I get texts at 3 in morning asking me out on dates all the time.."

Selphie was now even more confused, that was now three 3 am texts by three different guys.. were they all trying to play a trick on them.?

"I got one too" Selphie accidentally said out loud.

"Oh, who did you get one from?"

Selphie quickly thought up an excuse "Well... It was Squall … reminding me about the database" Good save a half lie is better then a full one.

"I always knew he was the hopeless romantic type" Quistis said with an eye roll "But I'm going to go out on that date… only if he was sincere" She started typing her reply into her phone.

"You have to tell me how it goes"

Selphie left her lunch date with more questions then answers but now she was clear on what she was going to do and possibly say come Monday morning.

A/n: This was a pretty boring chapter, but it did give us some incite on Seifer, Squall, and Quistis's pass relationship. How will that effect the present?


	8. Stick it to the man!

Warning: There is a love scene in this chapter, if you are sensitive to these sort of things.. then perhaps you should pick another fanfic to read because this story will have a few . But I will have a warning for any chapter that has one. I have rambled enough please enjoy reading.

Selphie was up bright and early and she was glowing with a righteous ambition. By 8:59 she was on the elevator to the headmaster's office and 9:01 she was walking into his office catching him in mid yawn. He was definitely not a morning person.

"I hope you have no other morning meetings because we have to talk" She said with a bit of confrontation in her voice. He eyed her curiously. What could this crazy girl want to talk about so early in the morning?

"Selphie I just got here, can it wait?" Squall snapped. He didn't mean to sound so rude but he always hated being in this office so early but most of the time everyone knew not to bother him before noon.

"Oh no Commander Leonhart, This can't wait any longer." She brandished her cellphone "What the hell is up with this text"

He raised an eyebrow at her. She was upset with him he could gather that much. But what could have possibly made her so steamed at him. What was this text she was talking about?

"What text are you speaking of Selphie...?" He asked annoyed, then caught the cell phone that was thrown at high speed towards him with ease. He glanced at the phone then suddenly took a double look.

Squall's free hand went to his mouth in disbelief, and he wouldn't have believed it if he didn't have the phone in his hand and was seeing it for himself.

"I'll never drink again." He said flatly, hand still to his mouth. He looked back to Selphie she was a hornet's nest and he was the dumb ass kid standing there with the stick. She stood there boring holes into him with those accusing emerald orbs waiting for an explanation. Squall was conflicted, what could he do? Tell her 'I sent you this question because I was a) drunk b) horny c) both'. Should he be honest?

"Well, I.." He started. "...I'm sorry.." _Coward_.

"I don't get you, Squall" She crossed her arms. He could tell she was calming down a little but she still looked a bit indignant. He rose from his chair and approached her with caution. "Are you getting back at me, for all the times I've made fun of you?" Selphie said with a smirk.

"No.." He carefully handed the phone back to Selphie

"Then what is it… Are you just going to blame the alcohol?" She nearly snatched the phone away from him. "I don't like being yanked around!"

He knew what he wanted to do, and he knew what he had to do, yet he dreaded both. Squall closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He couldn't look at her, he decided the plant past her would be a suitable focal point.

"I'm attracted to you." He said softly. He didn't need to look at her, he could feel the sarcastic look on her face.

"I'm attracted to you too _stupid_, the answer was yes, I thought that much was obvious."

Squall was now even more uncomfortable. "What would have happened...after"

"We would have done it, then never spoke of it again."

Squall was amazed at how she could always straight-talk with deadly seriousness when she wanted but right now it wasn't helping.

"I.." Squall couldn't really think about what to say next.

"What do you want?, just spit it out!"

Squall internally weighed the situation in his head and each time he came to the same conclusion, what he was about to do was a terrible idea. Unfortunately the thoughts in the lower half overpowered the upper. He placed both hands on her shoulders and drew her closer. He inhaled sharply before leaning in to crush his lips to hers. Actions speak louder then words.

Reason screamed at her to push him away, yet lust encouraged her. What was the meaning of this? Yes he was attractive, very attractive, yes he seemed like he needed this, but what was this going to fix? Before she could even think on it more she was being lifted and sat on his desk. This was going so fast, her mind couldn't even process it all. When did he get her uniform unbuttoned? She felt his warm fingers slide up her outer thigh. When did he get his gloves off?

Squall paid special attention to her neck, every time his lips or teeth made contact with her flesh she seemed to buckle with excitement. Rinoa never let him bite her neck, but Selphie seemed to be enjoying it. When his hand finally made it under her skirt his name from her lips sounded like music.

This was it, he was past the point of no return. He pulled away from her and walked behind his desk. Selphie felt as if she was going to scream. Was he really going to tease her up to this point again then dismiss her? Squall opened one draw and quickly started to root around in it. When he found what he was looking for he returned to her.

Once seeing it was protection in his hand there was now no doubt in her mind that he was going to follow though this time.

While Squall busied himself with the condom, Selphie was trying to wriggle down her panties though her skirt. She did secede in getting one leg free before he was on her again. He positioned his self in between those slender legs and and with out anymore hesitation he entered her. She didn't expect him to be so swift with that first thrust, but she was in no position to complain. His style was exigent and a bit forceful, the complete opposite of how she imagined it would be. She had always thought that Squall would be the gentle lover type, complete with wine and rose petals. But here he was fucking her in broad daylight on his desk, and she was loving it.

He had a fistful of her hair when he felt himself nearing the edge. She called his name out sharply almost like a yelp when she went over. His thrusts lost their rhythm and his breathing became erratic "Oh ...god Selph." He choked out as he came after her.

When he finished Squall withdrew himself slowly still wanting to savor the feel of her. A thick guilty haze rested in the now sex filled office. He wrapped the discarded contraceptive in a tissue before tossing it into the near by rubbish bin.

Selphie, though satisfied could also feel that guilty haze. She slid off the desk and pulled back on her underwear that had resting on her ankle. Before she turned to face him she buttoned her uniform back up and attempted to smooth the wrinkles out of her skirt. She could hear him buckling and fastening his belts and pants from behind her.

They both just looked at each other for a moment like they were trying to locate the words on the other's face. The last thing either one of them wanted was more awkwardness.

Squall, not really know what else to do, smiled and looked away in an embarrassed manor. Seeing him act like that made her laugh, he was the last person on earth she would expect to see acting with genuine bashfulness. Especially after he took control of her body like that.

"And we never speak of it again right.." Squall felt foolish for saying that.

Selphie almost exploded with laughter "Right, now you got it!"

"Um.. thanks?"

Selphie laughed at his awkward attempts at "after" conversation. She glanced at the clock on the desk "I've got a meeting soon"

He wanted to kiss her goodbye, but though against it. "I'll.. see you later Selphie.."

Once in the elevator her thoughts where kicked up again. She certainly gotten more then she bargained for this morning and she wasn't complaining.. she just hoped that sleeping with him wouldn't over complicate things.. Well, any more than it was.. There was nothing wrong with what she did, she only just had no strings attached sex with a rebounding friend who she was attracted too... there was nothing wrong with having sex with your boss… on his desk.. The more she repeated that in her mind.. the worst it sounded.

She slapped her hand to her forehead "I'm a goddamned idiot…"

A/n: Geez, it looks like Selphs has been busy.. well at least she is aware that she is being a bit reckless.


	9. Afternoon Aftermath

Zell stood training room 6 before his class, Selphie stood beside him both of them were in their athletic uniforms.

"Today we are going to learn more about hand to hand combat, there WILL be situations where you will be with out any weapons and have to rely on your hands and feet, Ms. Tilmitt?"

Selphie took a step forward. "I know what a lot of you are thinking, Can't I simply use magic to incapacitate my enemy? No you can't, you must never allow your self to think that that's your only way out if you are stripped of your weapons. There are such things as barriers and some alarm systems are triggered by the use of magic."

"Most enemies will believe that you are powerless if you are captured and they have your gear"

"Now you have the element of surprise back." Selphie grinned. "Believe it or not, my body is a deadly weapon" She proudly stated which roused the class a bit. Most were noises of debrief.

"..And your reactions are leading into my next point." Zell turned to Selphie "Ms. Tilmitt is a female with a small frame.. what could she possibly do to me?"

"Attack me, and we'll find out"

Zell did a typical lunge and Selphie did a typical throw, which of course surprised the class. 30 cadets sat there with mouths agape as their teacher flipped back up to his feet.

"I think you all need a little bit more convincing" Zell now attacked from behind and was flipped onto the mat once more. He stood up turned back to the class.

"We were in a situation once, my teammates and I captured and tortured for information. Things were looking quite bleak, My teammates' weapons were gone and I had to escape on my own and find away to free my team."

"That place had a magic barrier so strong that not even a simple cure spell would connect.." Selphie continued "If it wasn't for Instructor Dincht's fists we would have gotten tortured more, and then possibly raped and killed." There goes that tademark bluntness. Selphie saw Zell visibly flinch in the corner of her eye. Yes it was a bit much, but it did get the point across.

For the remainder of the class, Zell and Selphie showed the cadets multiple examples of close quarters hand to hand combat, disarming and restraint. Zell was happy to see his class, especially the girls so energized.

Class dismissed and Selphie stuck around to talk.

"Thank you for your help today, I think with your help I really got through to the cadets."

"God, anytime, we haven't sparred in ages!"

"Next time, I won't go so easy on you." They both laughed. Then Zell looked at her funny, "Oh, did I bruise your neck with that last kick?" He leaned in and pulled at the collar of her shirt. She hastily pulled away but he had all ready seen. A blush settled on his cheeks.

"Well, some one sure _kicked_ the hell out of your neck" He tried to stifle a laugh.

"Shaddup!" She jabbed him in the stomach trying to fend off her embarrassment. She turned and tried to examine what he was talking about in the training room's mirrored wall. Hickeys, of course a whole lot of them … they were still pinkish and a little red but nothing to obvious, yet. She knew that by this evening they were going to look down right ghastly.

Zell just laughed at her "So who's the lucky man, did you make Irvine's dreams come true?"

"No!!" Perish the thought. "…Plus it's none of your business!!"

"Okay, Okay I won't pry." He put his hands up like he was surrendering.

"If you even utter a word of this to anyone, and I mean anyone. I will kill you slowly."

"Aye-aye ma'am" he said with a chortle.

Selphie almost ran out the training room she had to find some concealer stat!

~*~

After classes the Garden festival committee met up in the quad. Selphie hoped and prayed no one would notice her heavily make-upped neck. The club members main goal was to find ways to make other people interested in joining.

"We could have another bake sale.. as long as President Selphie promises not to make anything this time." One student suggested.

"I told you I can't cook, but you guys insisted."

"Even the things that were edible didn't really sell to well…" Another student lamented.

The quiet one rose her hand and now she had the floor. "W..what about a dance?"

"Rista! You are a genius!" Selphie jumped up "We always have the winter formal, and there is the graduation ball.. but that is for SeeDs only." Selphie scribbled something down in her notebook. "It could be a spring informal!"

The other members seemed excited, they may have finally figured out something that the student body would actually enjoy and want to be a part of.

Selphie had a website up and finished by that evening. She added a poll on the site for the questions the committee where impartial on.

Should we have a live band or a DJ?

Should it be before or after Spring break?

Should there be theme?

Every time the refreshed the site it got tons more hits, Why didn't she think of this before?

After about a week's time everything seemed to be final. After much pleading Selphie was able to get the green light for the event to be held in the ballroom. The theme would be "Tropical Luau". Selphie herself thought that theme was silly since Balamb is essentially a giant beach but oh well the students had spoken. They would be hiring a DJ to play popular music and it would be right before the Students and Cadets would be off for break.

The best part was they were getting so many new members and people willing to volunteer. Things were finally looking up for the lack luster club.

Since Selphie was so busy with committee matters she didn't really have time to have for her self or even work on the monster she welcomed the weekend with open arms. After seeing she had a clear Saturday she called Quistis to see if she could possibly have lunch with her today instead of tomorrow.

They met at the bistro and sat at their usual table, making small talk about the work week and about the current buzz over the luau. Selphie wanted all of her friends to be there, not just as chaperones but to have fun.. but she knew each and every one of them was going to need to be persuaded.

"So you never told me about your date with Nida" Selphie smiled mischievously.

Quistis tittered in a polite manor.

"It was wonderful" Quistis seemed dreamy "He met me at the movie theater, and he was a complete gentleman ..because I knew that was your next question."

"Really, a complete gentleman?" Selphie put a finger up to her mouth like she questioning her. "It's usually the quiet ones who.."

"Tend to be gentleman." Quistis cut her off.

"Oh don't be such a prude, Quistis" She said with a laugh. "Didja guys do it?" She asked just to get a rise out of her blond friend.

"Selphie!" Quistis said with a squeak. Even the most dignified of ladies can get embarrassed like a little girl. Selphie giggled, it was always to easy.

~*~

During the week you would have to really know Squall to notice his slight change in behavior. There was a little spring in his step.. Well sort of. Whatever had happened to him, Xu wished it happened more often. Most of the time she would have to hound the commander for reports, or signatures, or whatever she may have needed from him but this whole week, everything got done and it got done promptly, all with less glares.

Squall felt renewed, and for the first time in a long time he was in a good mood. He was still a little bit weirded out by the circumstances but never the less he couldn't deny how he was feeling. It felt so good to be irresponsible for once, Irresponsible and selfish. Ever since he met Rinoa, it had been all for her, everything was for her. Squall, even though he would never tell a soul felt desired possibly for the first time. Don't get him wrong, he knew woman looked his way but he always felt like he was being idolized. Even though what he and Selphie did that morning wasn't romance he felt like what they did really boosted his self confidence. To bad he wouldn't talk about it.

The next mission assignments were hand delivered to Xu's desk at 11:00 on the dot Friday morning. Xu looked so surprised to see him... it was an unspoken rule about Commander Leonhart not bothering him before noon, so seeing him there at her desk was almost enough to invoke a heart attack. This change in attitude, though pleasant she knew it like all nice things couldn't last forever.

Sitting in his office now reminded him of his tête à tête with Selphie, so once again he was keeping himself occupied with busy work, and getting his duties done with haste. He needed out of this office.

"Since we are both done here do you want to go grab lunch?"

Xu thought he was joking, but she guessed it was okay it he wasn't. She could not even argue.

a/n

Was gone for so long and, then I come back with this lame short chapter? I truly want apologize readers, you know when you go back and read something and you wonder why you wrote it a certain way. I'll be honest a lot of this story I'm not really enjoying my story as much now.. but I will persevere and I will get the ball rolling back on this story.

Thank you for reading!


	10. Sleek or Slick

~*~

Monday mornings were always the worst for the sleepy commander, he looked at the half full inbox on his desk and groaned. Guess some things came in over the weekend. He yawned loudly as he looked though the papers. There were two folders one the the Seal of Trabia, the other Galbadian. He opened Trabia's first. Enclosed was a thank you letter and a few very high resolution photographs of that evening. There was even two shots of Selphie and him on the dance floor. He had a little hint of a smile, and she was staring at their feet in one, and that bastard of a photographer seemed to have caught one of the few moments where Selphie was looking up at him.

The rest of the photos were pictures of the garden it's self and the memorial. He knew she would want these so he stacked them along with the letter and slid them all back in to the envelope.. Expect for one. The one of them looking at eachother and smiling was placed into his desk draw. _I need more pictures of my friends anyway_.

Next he would have to go though the Galbadian envelope. As he thought, it was a mission request from the desk of General Caraway himself. Ever since President Deling was killed in front of hundreds of people when "Edea" took office Deling City has been controlled by the military. Apparently the people are not pleased with that. General Caraway's request wasn't stated on the document yet wanted to hire the aid of 2-3 SeeDs with specialties in communications, negotiations, and reconnaissance. The last thing on the document would be the amount of pay issued. 500,000 and an additional 500,000 if the mission was a success, this mission must be really important.

On his terminal he pulled up 4 SeeD profiles.

Nida Takumi- communications, reconnaissance

Selphie Tilmitt- communications, reconnaissance

Quistis Trepe- communications, negotiations

Darren Trez- negotiations, reconnaissance (Out on Injury)

"Guess, I'm sending them then" He said as he sent out his emails out.

~*~

After classes the three stood in front of Squall's desk at attention.

"At ease" He said with a hint of irritation, They knew that didn't have to do that so he was convinced that they would do it just to get on his nerves.

He read the briefing to them then folded the document back up and handed it to Quistis marking her as leader of this squad.

"The info is a little vague, don't you think Squall?" The blond asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, I thought that too.. maybe Caraway wanted to brief you himself. Who knows.."

"As long as he doesn't make us do some retarded test again" Selphie stuck a Napoleonistic stance "Next well have to search for the golden butt-crack of the unknown soldier "

Nida's face turned red as he tried to stifle a laugh, Quistis shook her head and Squall put his hand to his forehead trying to hide his laughter. After Squall had dismissed them to prepare for their Wednesday departure he asked Selphie to stay behind for a moment. He handed her the Trabian envelope and watched ad her face brighten as she examined the contents.

"Oh, these are nice!" She exclaimed while looking though. She stopped on the picture of them dancing and she smiled warmly "Aww, look at us."

"You should join me for dinner today before you head out" he all but blurted out.

"Just dinner?" He asked in such a suspicious manor it made him blush.

"Just dinner, in a restaurant."

"Is this a date?" She asked playfully

"Take it how you want."

A short almost rude answer, it looked like Squall was back to normal, expect for the whole asking her out thing. What better way to get her mind off the blond haired knight completely? They could have just taken the bus or a taxi but Squall insisted on driving. Selphie, who didn't even know Squall had a car was so impressed by the vehicle. It was a sleek black car with black leather interior, no surprise there.

"When did you get this?" She asked as she dragged her finger tips along the soft leather.

"Shortly before our first SeeD mission, I had been saving up for a while.. and the bonus we got when we became SeeD's was more then enough."

The car started like a dream and it was an even smoother ride, Selphie almost wished the ride wasn't so short so she could ride in this machine some more. With Balamb's only specialty being seafood, he found himself at the same restaurant he went to with Xu the other day. The food was good, a little on the pricey side but the atmosphere made it worth it. It was quiet, and the staff was pleasant. Their lunch was mostly filled with Selphie's self conversation… well at least it felt like a self conversation since Squall was the king of one word answers.

"I've been working really hard on the database"

"Cool."

"I'm almost finished I think I am on the "Y's"

"Nice."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes."

Selphie wanted to throw her hands up in defeat, How did Rinoa endure this for as long as she did? Maybe, what she was talking about wasn't keeping him interested. Well, it was oblivious he didn't want to talk about work.

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"What are you doing after lunch?"

"Work."

Selphie's eye twitched a bit. If he was going to act like that.. two can play that game. If he was going to be difficult.. she would give him a hard time. Squall didn't like the mischievous look in her eyes. That look usually meant trouble, good or bad.

"I'm not wearing any underwear." She stated.

Squall dropped his fork onto his plate then looked around rapidly for a second.

"Why would you even tell me that?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"You looked like you wanted to know" She said in an innocent tone, then broke her façade by laughing. Her laughter let him know she was just pulling his leg. Why oh why does she enjoy making fun of him like that?

"You are so weird.." He said shaking his head at her.

"You are the one who asked me out on a date and isn't talking to me.."

"I never said it was a date" He said coldly

"Puh –lease Squall, I may be weird but I am not stupid. If it wasn't a date Quistis and Nida would be out here with us."

Busted, Squall opened his mouth to retaliate but stopped himself. He had nothing. He stared into his meal to distract himself from the embarrassment. He thought this whole process was ridiculous, he didn't even know why he asked her out.

"You are right" he finally said after a moment. Selphie crossed her arms in triumph.

"Okay now we are officially out on a date. This means you have to make conversation with me"

"I don't really know what to talk about.."

"Just do what I do.. talk about the first thing that comes to mind"

"So that means you have random thoughts as well?" Squall knew he treading dangerous waters by poking fun at her, but he figured she owed him at least one.

"Ha, ha" She said mockingly

They finished their meal, with Squall making more effort in being sociable.

"I took Xu out for lunch a couple days ago, she's no where near as difficult as you" Squall volunteered as they walked back to his car.

"What you mean to say is the both of you sat in silence for an hour"

"Nothing gets past you"

He started the car and headed back towards garden.

"Wait, turn off here"

"There isn't a road here"

"I know.."

Squall wondered what Selphie was even up too, every time he would ask she would say "You'll see" he continued driving down this "road" until he reached a barrier. This area had a few trees and was slightly elevated and you would see the beach below if you looked over the barrier but the most important was the view of the blue water on the horizon.

"Perfect for the sunset."

"What's a date without a cheesy cliché?"

"Heh." Squall laughed.

"So, why did you ask me out?" She asked while looking out on the water. He knew that question was coming, he just didn't know when. He knew why, he just didn't want to say it out loud.

"I figured I _had_ to…" Squall also stared off into the ocean. "You know.."

"Well Squall, that's the best part about being single. You don't have to waste your time will all the formalities" She laughed a little nervously at that remark.

"I see" Squall nodded slowly "I'm not used to these sort of things"

"You'll get used to it, that is until you get another girlfriend."

"But in the mean time…"

"Just have fun."

Squall felt a bit relieved, it's not that he didn't want to date her.. but at the moment he was willing to take her advice. He leaned over and kissed her and she returned the kiss, it was friendly, nothing to spicy.

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asked as he touched her hair

"You… just have to not act weird with me" She laughed a little and he nodded.

"I understand."

"You know.. I had felt like I had taken advance of your situation back up in your office.." She chewed her lip a little.

She could see him blush profusely at the mere mention of that time. He shook his head and looked back out towards the setting sun.

"I was completely aware and completely willing for that… despite what I was doing the night before"

She felt a bit relieved at least. He turned back to her and looked her directly in her eyes. Great, now she was blushing. He was about to kiss her again when his phone rang. He answered the phone looking slightly irritated.

"Yes..?"

"What are they doing there?"

"I see, I'll be there shortly"

Selphie couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but she could tell it was Garden business, thus important.

"I'm sorry, I have to get back to my office for something"

"It's fine." He seemed more disappointed that she was. "What's going on?"

"Zone and Watts want to hire SeeD."

"Those two, for what?"

"I'm about to see…"

~*~

Once parked in the garage Selphie, went back to working on her monster. Squall begrudgingly headed to his office. Squall read over the document that Zone had headed to him trembling. The both of them watched as Squall finished reading and put the paper down on his desk.

"Is there any reason why you couldn't just send this to me?"

"W.. had to make sure it got to you personally sir.." Zone stuttered.

"Yea we don't know how we can trust.." Watts added.

Squall looked over the document again. Some of the same Timber liberation forces had split off into some pretty violent militias. Some were making trouble to keep from rejoining as a state under Galbadia, and others were doing to opposite.. and there seemed to be large underground criminal organization threatening the people as well..

Timber Timber, Timber, nothing but trouble.

"We just need a team to come in and clean up like last time, we just need a force to show those thugs, we are not just going to roll over and let them take over…again.." Watts winced and grabbed his abdomen.

"This type of mission could take a while.." Squall mused out loud

"T..t..the biggest issue is.. "

"We're broke.." Watts added between groans.

Squall figured as much, when Rinoa left the Forrest Owls they lost their "Princess" and their just about unlimited cash flow.

Squall looked at the pitiful would-be terrorists that stood before him. This was probably one of the biggest judgment calls he would have to make this year.. Could he really send his SeeDs out on a mission for merger pay, who would volunteer?

Just then the epiphany hit him like a lightning bolt.. He had cadets, a good number of them that needed to take the field exam.

"I'll help you out."

~*~

"Selphie!" Zell shouted and surprised Selphie making her bump her head on the hood of the monster. "Ooo.. sorry"

She winced as she rubbed her head. "What is it?!"

"We are almost finished.. The Monster is almost complete."

She closed the hood and looked at him. He was right, she was just tightening the cooling system near the motor. After a couple of quick fixes, 'she' would be road ready.

"I almost don't want to be done with her" Selphie said remorsefully

"I know what you mean, but we can always make another one!" Zell pumped his fist enthusiastically. "Maybe this time we can make it from a mark 3"

Selphie pulled off her work gloves and picked up a nearby sketch book and started making flipping pages. "Like this one?"

Zell smiled and nodded. "Yea just like that!"

"Well have to start collecting parts again, I have a mission in Galbadia coming up so if I have any free time I'll check out the junk shops."

The duo slapped each other a high five and proceeded into a ridiculous looking 'secret hand shake'

Maybe normalcy was going to return.

Author's note:

It's been a while I would like to thank you readers for being so patient. There are going to be some big things happening in the next few chapters… And I know some of you are concerned about how Squall/Selphie centric this fic seems .. just be patient, things will unfold all in due time. Thank you


	11. Snakeskin

At 0500 the SeeD trio was boarding at the Balamb station. Selphie opened her mouth widely and yawned, she may had been a morning person but this was early even for her. Quistis looked as regal as ever, perhaps she had a good night's sleep. Nida on the other hand looked like Selphie felt, he wasn't sloughing and his clothes weren't wrinkled but his face just said ' I'm so tired '

The train ride to Deling city wasn't actually a very long ride it' was just all the stops that made it take forever.

They pulled into the train station and hopped a bus to the general's manor. Per usual General Caraway was late to the meeting.

"How can you be late getting to a meeting in your own house?" Selphie giggled and with that the general finally made his appearance. The three saluted and they we granted an "at ease" from the stern general.

"I'm surprised Squall didn't show up himself" Caraway seemed disappointed.

"Commander Leonhart, wanted to come but there were other pressing issues that need his attentions at Garden" Quistis spoke in his behalf. A smile tugged at Selphie's lips, sure there were always pressing issues at Garden but most of the time he was willing to get out of the office and put Xu or someone else in charge. General Caraway either didn't know about he and Rinoa's break up or he was really dense.

"No matter, I am sure he sent me capable SeeDs to carry out this mission"

He didn't sound like he was convinced, asshole.

"As you know Galbadia has been under military rule since Sorceress Edea came into power. The people of Galbadia are not pleased with these developments and demand a fair election for the next lifelong President of Deling City and all of her colonies."

The SeeD team listened intently, Selphie wished he would hurry up with what the mission was already. It sounded like it would be another assassination attempt, but that wouldn't make any sense. Matron Edea had retreated to her home in Centra, in fact she hadn't even set foot in Deling City since the after the failed assassination mission.

"We will have an election for the people, in fact the big day is a week from now. The military is going to install a candidate and the way things are going it looks like he is going to become president without incident."

Quistis's brow moved ever so slightly and Nida just looked confused.

"Then what do you need us for if everything is hunky dory?" Selphie asked placing defiant hands on her hips.

General Caraway cleared his throat, and began speaking again.

"When our man becomes President a week from now, we need Sorceress Edea to be here to officially 'pass the buck' " Caraway moved to behind his desk "Sorceress Edea had already refused to come and be a part of this physically."

Now they felt even more confused.

"We are going to employ an actress to play our role as the sorceress.. all this woman has to do is dress the part.. come on stage during the new president's speech and give him a hand shake signing her stepping down and acknowledging him as president. You all are here to make sure the actress we employ stays safe."

A buzzer rang on the general's desk "Sir, Commander Martine is here"

"Send him in"

The door was opened and Martine entered, the three SeeD's saluted and were quickly at eased again.

"Ladies and gentleman allow me to introduce you to the next president of Galbadia" Caraway said with a smirk when the tall blonde entered the room.

Well that answered the next question Selphie had. Of course the military was going to put one of their own in.

"These are the SeeD's that were sent?" Martine eyed Quistis intensely then moved over to Selphie completely ignoring Nida.

"Yes sir"

"This might work out even better in our favor, Our 'Sorceress' failed her background checks so we need a replacement and fast"

"But sir we have a week.."

"….And we have two female mercenaries"

Selphie looked at Quistis and then to both Caraway and Martine and the room fell into an awkward silence. Nida of all people, was the one to speak up.

"So you want to use one of them as your 'faux sorceress'?"

"In more or less words" Martine circled around Selphie, causing her to sigh irritably.

"This is… " Quistis started

"We will triple the pay." Martine countered. "This mission needed to be flawless there is no room for error. At least this way we are dealing with professionals that will not ruin the integrity of this mission"

Quistis still looked apprehensive. It would still be the same mission but… with a major change.. She knew she couldn't deny such a large payment increase. All of the sake of Garden right?

Quistis nodded and Martine took Selphie's hands

"You are around the same height as Sorceress Edea"

"But I look nothing like her.." Selphie tried to argue

"We have very a sophisticated team whose sole purpose was to make body doubles for the president; this will be a cake walk for them" Selphie always wondered about that.. she had "met" one of these body doubles before.. she guess if they can make a monster look human.. they can make Selphie look like her matron.

"Okay... I will not fail the mission."

"From now until next week you are Sorceress Edea."

~*~

Martine was not kidding and no time was wasted.

Selphie was whisked away to the presidential mansion via another underground passage and Nida and Quistis were escorted there via car. Selphie was lead into a studio like room were she was asked to undress behind a screen and put on a loose silk robe. When she emerged she was instructed to sit in a chair that resembled a barber's chair. Her hair was braided tightly and pinned close to her head.

A woman who looked old enough to be her grandmother explained the next step of the transformation.

"We are going to use this ivory skin pigment on you, it's like getting a professional spray tan, but it will be that lovely pale glow. It will last about a week and a half and you can still shower and treat your skin like normal. Please remove the robe"

Selphie had gotten one of those full body tan sprays a couple of years back just to see how it would look since she curious, she wasn't looking forward to the process of getting a weird smelling liquid sprayed all over her body. Instead of standing in a metal shower the woman actually did all the covering and spraying by hand of course it took longer and it was more embarrassing that way, but Selphie was sure this meant she was more thorough. No blank spots or streaks.

The spray wasn't as nasty smelling as the tanning liquid that smelled like bathroom cleaner. This had a vanilla-like scent and seemed to be light on the chemical smell.

Selphie liked the next part even less, the woman explained to Selphie that they would be dying her hair jet black and then the tedious practice of getting hair extensions. Selphie's only experience with dying her hair was the highlights she put in herself when she was 15.. they didn't come out to well.

Once the woman was finished with her hair Selphie already noticed the extra weight on her head. Next was lens, Selphie having near perfect vision didn't need glasses and never bothered with novelty lens so the woman had to put them in for her. That to took longer than expected.

"Those lens are made from a really advanced material, you will not have to take them out, they are built to last."

Selphie's vibrant green eyes were now transformed into a wild gold color.

After the lenses were in ,the woman, who Selphie now knew her name was Inva did her make up and then she was finished. Inva then passed Selphie off to a very gruff looking man. Instantly she tightened the grip on her silk robe. The man whose name was Richard had a thick accent that she couldn't identify.

"Dark dresses, most of the time black." He handed her a dress and pointed to the dressing screen "Headdress for special occasion."

Once behind the screen Selphie cringes when she slipped on the garment, she had forgotten how Edea dressed during her reign as a warring sorceress. The dress was black silk, the softest silk she had ever felt, but it was the cut of the dress that bothered her. The dress was long with high slits and the v-cut neckline was just as daring as the other dress you would see her wearing.

When Selphie came back up to Richard he smiled and looked quite impressed. Finally it was time for Selphie to look in the mirror.

She was rendered speechless when she saw 'Edea' staring right back at her in the mirror. She continued to stare at herself until Ricard came up behind her.

"Speak.." The man spat

Selphie had to search her memory banks and when she opened her mouth she spoke very slowly and breathy. Matron Edea never raised her voice and it always sounded like she was whispering, at least that was how she remembered it. Richard nodded and crossed over to the over side of the room.

"Walk." He demanded and Selphie walked slowly towards the man. When she reached him she looked up at him expectedly, then glared.

"Are you her."

~*~

Selphie wondered to herself if she would really be able to pull off, for the most part she wouldn't really be going anywhere until the election and with the election all she had to do was walk to Martine, shake his hand and then it would be over. She opened up the door to the room that she would be staying in and she was greeted by Quistis and Nida.

The two saluted then bowed.

"Mistress Edea, I have thoroughly inspected this room and it is free of any bugs" Nida spoke with a flushed face and avoiding eye contact.

"Ma'am if you don't mind me saying.. You look just like _she_ did when we were kids.." Quistis said while smiling.

It was going to be weird having her friends call her Edea for the entire time they were here and it was going to be even weirder looking into the mirror and seeing her matron instead of her own face.

~*~

Squall sat at his desk and looked over the list of cadets that needed to take the actual SeeD field exam. Right there on the top of his list was Seifer Almasy. Squall opened up his file and looked over the information. This would be his third try. Would he even take this seriously? Squall knew he was capable, in fact everyone knew. Praises over his techniques and fighting were all over his file.. but it was all over shadowed by a big mouth and insubordination.

Though, why would he come back to garden to ass off again?

According to Quistis he was doing all of his assignments and sitting at the back of the class and not even talking. What a difference two years makes..well with many life changing events.

Squall was nervous, this was his first time doing this and he was now starting to second guess himself. He would certainly be glad when Cid would finally come back and take his job back.

Once he set up the assignments for the exam and hoped for the best, he would have time to make changes if needed but.. he hated having this responsibility. Speaking of responsibility Quistis hadn't contacted him yet, and they should have been at their rendezvous by now. He wasn't worried..Okay maybe he was just a little concerned. Maybe they had to establish radio silence once they got to the General's.

"I'm getting soft" He said out loud to himself.

Squall checked his email next and found something from the Garden committee in his inbox.

"I guess they work even when she is away on missions.."

_Greetings Mortals:_

_We are rapidly approaching break and our spring luau. _

_Rules for the luau:_

_No drugs no alcohol_

_Dresscode is beach attire._

_No thongs, (unless it's the sandals) Bikini tops must cover the entire breast!!_

"Mortals… those kids are weird.." Squall shook his head "How did I let her talk me into this… it's going to be a disaster"

Squall noted that this thing was two weeks from now which meant the exam would start four weeks from now. This was going to be a very trying month for sure.


	12. Go ahead, dance away

Seifer had just laid down on the couch in Kadowaki's office and he was now staring at the ceiling fan. Her sessions with him had helped and he was now almost completely able to battle his own internal demons. When he first came back to garden it was required that he come to see her at least three times a week. It was now to the point where the sessions were once every two weeks.

Most of the time they would just talk, she would ask if there was anything thing on his mind and he would tell her what he thought was relevant. Doctor Kadowaki was both surprised and pleased that Seifer had finally grown up a little. This brutish, thug was trying so hard to turn around, and shape into a man and he was seceding. She was proud she got to help him along.

Seifer looked at the blinking notification on his screen.

_Greetings Mortals:_

_We are rapidly approaching break and our spring luau. _

_Rules for the luau:_

_No drugs no alcohol_

_Dresscode is beach attire._

_No thongs, (unless it's the sandals) Bikini tops must cover the entire breast!!_

"So that's what she was going on about" Seifer mused to himself. Selphie may or may not have mentioned this the last time he saw her.

"Beach attire… and this is supposed to be a dance as well?" Seifer could just see it now, a bunch of horny half naked SeeDs and cadets.. Sounded like a excuse as any to people watch that evening. Who knows he may even dance.

**Flashback**

Three years ago two teenage boys stood in front of their headmaster a waiting punishment for yet another fight they had. Kind and fair Headmaster Cid was running out of ideas for these two, he really needed to get though to them but nothing seemed to work, he'd punish then but then they'd be right back in his office.

After sighing heavily he looked at the disinterested boys.

"You two, back in my office again?"

"Just get on with it, is it toilet duty again?" Seifer barked

Cid sighed heavily again and then stood up.

"Since the both of you don't seem to be swayed by my normal punishment tactic we are going to go down a different route."

The boys seemed unmoved.

"I've taken the liberty of choosing your next classes for this new semester. You will still have your cores and the classes you have chosen for your SeeD specializations but I have also enrolled you both in to Professor Vinika's class."

"Professor Vinika?" Squall questioned Seifer looked incredulous

"There is no way you are going to make me do some fruity dance class"

A big smile spread on the headmaster's face he had finally gotten their attention.

"That's where you are mistaken Mister Almasy, I can and I will. If you do not participate in this class I will take away your SeeD specialization classes, without specialization classes you lose the right to take the SeeD exam."

"God damn it" The boys said simultaneously. The old fox had finally found their weak spot.

~*~

The first class they both showed up late much to the professor's dismay. Seifer wasn't surprised in the least that he and Squall were the only boys in the class Squall on the other hand was mortified.

"Are you going to make coming to my class late a habit?" she asked in sweet voice

Seifer met her with a smirk and Squall met her with a glare. "I see…"

She lined up her class in front of the delinquents "I need two girls who would be so kind to volunteer to become the partners of Seifer and Squall. The girls all quickly raised their hands hoping to be chosen for either one of them. "Oh, what I am thinking; us girls dance together all the time why shouldn't the boys."

If looks could kill, this poor women would have been murdered on the spot by those two.

"Fuck that." Seifer mumbled under his breath

The clever teacher resumed the music and instructed the girls to continue to dance "We can let the boys watch for this class, but tomorrow they better be ready to dance with eachother, or face expulsion" She said with a lovely smile.

At the end of the class they were held back to clean the studio for being late.

"This bitch is trying to emasculate us." Seifer said as he swept dust under the piano

"Can't we just get it over with, I don't care what happens …but I can't get expelled." Squall said with a monotone voice.

Seifer rolled his eyes at the brunette "Are you going to beg?"

Squall nearly threw down the broom he was holding "I suppose you want to get expelled?"

Seifer hated to admit it but Squall was right, if they didn't take this seriously they would be out the door, goodbye SeeD.

"Fuck it.. okay, but if you try any gay shit with me I swear I will break your face."

The first few classes were rough for everyone, the instructor, the boys and the other students in the class. It was painfully obvious that neither boy cared about the class, and only paid enough attention to pass. You are a mercenary why would you ever need to dance?

Despite the boys lacking enthusiasm she was compelled, She would show them they needed this class.

Once again the boys were on cleaning duty after class, this time for Seifer cursing at her and Squall for being insubordinate.

Vinika sat at the piano and played a classical tune while the boys cleaned which was uncommon. Once finished she closed the cover over the keys and stood in front of the classroom. Seifer was the first to look up at her.

"Mister Almasy, What is the point of my class"

"So chicks can gather and giggle at the ridiculous poses they are doing"

"I see.. and you Mister Leonhart?"

"I don't know… weightloss?"

Vinika even though she was upset with their answers, laughed at the teenagers.

"Okay.. maybe the both of you have something there. Yes Squall some people do use dance for weight loss and management: And Seifer, dance is a good way for people to gather and connect." She gave them both intense looks. . "A mission might require you have dancing skills, hard to be undercover at a dance party if you can't dance"

She walked closer to the boys and motioned for them to put down the rags and window cleaner. "Dance also makes the body strong, nimble and fast" She placed her hands on Seifer's shoulders and he flexed his muscles in response. "You lift a lot of weights, and you seem to be very strong.. but I bet you probably tend to be a bit slow". She then approached Squall. "You.. on the other hand stay out of the gym and spend a lot of time jogging. But your strength might not be where it needs to be."

Seifer was about to make a noise to agree but she continued to talk. "Meet me in the training hall in 30 minutes" and with that she left the room. The boys looked at each other bewildered.

~*~

She ushered the boys into one of the smaller training rooms. "You two aren't taking my class seriously because you think it is unnecessary and silly."

Seifer offered a noise of agreement and Squall mumbled 'whatever'

"If I can prove to you that taking my class seriously will help you out in the long run you have to stop all the half-assedness. If you prove to me otherwise.. I'll grant you both automatic passing grades and you don't have to show up anymore."

"You've certainly gotten my attention, but what do we have to do to prove it to you?" Seifer asked defiantly.

"A simple hand to hand duel. If you knock me down to the mat you never have to set foot in my class again. If I knock you down… you will work hard in my class"

They both looked a bit taken aback. "I don't fight women…" was said by the two teens simultaneously.

"Of course you can forfeit, if the two widdle gunblade users are afraid of a widdle dance teacher"

And chastising them worked like a charm, both started arguing towards her and agreeing to duel.

Squall went first. Seifer went second, both of them knocked to the mat and defeated in moments. Both stared at the woman in disbelief. Such big egos, bruised so severely in such a short period of time.

Both were rendered speechless, she grinned in satisfaction.

"I believe I have proved my point, I expect to see you both participating in my class to the best of your abilities from now on.. I guarantee that your fighting skills will improve greatly if you stick with the dancing."

Who knew that dance classes could help you master fighting?

~*~

A single day had passed since this mission had started and for the most part it was simple. Selphie had to exist as Edea and Quistis and Nida had to protect her. It was pretty easy to protect someone who didn't leave the presidential mansion. Selphie did find it difficult that she couldn't even look at her own clothes but for the most part it was pretty cool having a designer on beck in call.. even if she could only wear reviling and clingy black dresses.

Around eleven in the morning Quistis was painting "Edea's" fingernails black to pass the time.

The two made small talk, trite conversations that couldn't be incriminating even if overheard. They would talk all day if they had too, General Caraway had insisted that they dined at the Coronel's mansion this evening which would mean they were putting their little act to the test.

The only thing that was worrying Quistis was how smoothly this was all going. Someone rapped on the other side of the door and Quistis rose to answer it. Quistis opened the door cautiously and Nida stood on the other side his face was white as a sheet. He slid in to the door and walked towards Selphie, taking Quistis's hand as he walked past her.

"Madame we have a little problem at the door" Nida said barely above a whisper.

"What's going on?" Quistis asked, was there someone on to them?

"Mistress Edea has a visitor, and she demands to be seen…" He sighed in exasperation.

"Who is it?"

"Rinoa…"

'Edea's' golden eyes widened not only was she the last person she wanted to see… but she was TRULY the last person she wanted to see. Back in the day Zell and her had a little nickname for Rinoa and that was "Missionsbane" any mission she was involved in either it be directly or indirectly would fail. Also the fact that Rinoa knew Selphie AND Edea proved to another problem.

"If she finds out, this mission is as good as toast.." Quistis added. She now regretted for worrying that nothing bad had happened yet

Selphie nearly jumped out of the seat she was sitting in "Headdress.."

Of course the headdress, it had a long visor made from rudy dragon scale and it would be perfect for covering her face just enough. Quistis quickly retrieved the item from the wardrobe and placed it on her head her long black hair hanging beautifully in the back.

She took a deep breath before giving Nida the nod to let the princess in.

Nida opened the door and Rinoa practically flew in.

"Why didn't you tell me she would be in town Quistis?" Rinoa exclaimed. Quistis used her fingers to rub small circles on her temples.

"Rinoa, you know we can't hop on the phone and share the contents of our missions to civilians" Quistis tried not to sound so upset, but 'Edea' could tell that she wasn't pleased. Selphie knew that Rinoa wasn't one of Quistis's favorite people so this wasn't going to end well.."How did you even find out?"

"That man wanted me to go to the inauguration speech, but he asked me to stay away from Sorcerss Edea and her SeeD escorts"

"And.. since your father asked you not to you decided to do the opposite of what he said." Quistis folded her arms over her chest.

"Don't talk to me like a child!" Rinoa squealed

"Well, as you can see Squall isn't here, I'm not trying to be rude but I don't want you interfering in this mission.."

Rinoa fumed and the air of the room became even more tense.

_Maybe I should say something, I might blow my cover if I do though… if I can pull this off…_

"Girls.. please"

Selphie almost scared herself when that voice came out of her mouth. The sound she made when she spoke.. Quistis quickly turned to her

"I'm sorry Matron.." Quistis hadn't said those words in that order in over a decade but it warmed her heart.

Rinoa also apologized looking a little embarrassed.

"I appreciate you coming to visit Rinoa, but these are uncertain times.. I wouldn't want to inadvertently put you in danger.."

"You don't need to worry about me I can take care of myself Miss Edea"

Quistis made a noise under her breath, and Selphie could feel the need to laugh loudly and hardily but she bit her lip hard to kill the laughter.

"So what brings you here today?"

"To be honest.. I wanted to see if Squall was here.." Rinoa looked a little remorseful. "Why isn't he here?"

Quistis told the daughter the same thing she told the father. Rinoa looked doubtful. Not enjoying the tension filled room, Nida made an excuse and returned to his post to outside in the hallway.

"I was hoping that he was here so I could talk to him.."

"Why don't you call him..?" Selphie spoke trying to sound unknowing

"He will not answer my calls…"

"I'm sure … he is just busy…" Selphie replied. Quistis just sat down at her laptop to her occupy herself.

"I'm surprised.. no one told you.." Rinoa crossed the room to sit on the bed "I ended our relationship"

Selphie gasped in 'surprise' even putting her hand up to her mouth in a shocked nature.

"I know.. I know… I surprised myself when I actually went through with it.."

"But, why child?" 'Edea' asks. Selphie had to hear it from the horse's mouth. They all had their ideas of why she did it but they all made her sound… horrible. At least she would know, Rinoa's reasons couldn't have been as bad as they all thought right?

"It got boring."

Okay, maybe it was.

"I still love him, but I needed something else. Maybe one day I'll get back together with him but.."

"You need drama.." Quistis interrupted, Rinoa turned to face Quistis cheeks reddened. "You get attracted to _bad_ boys because of the relationship with your father, then once the 'bad boys' become yours, you use them until their not interesting anymore."

"That's not true at all!" Rinoa stood up from the bed

"Actually it's quite textbook. You did it to Seifer, you did it to Squall, and you'll do it until you finally grow up."

Quistis was really letting her have it. Selphie just remained quiet.. she just didn't know what to say. She agreed with Quistis.. but that didn't mean she wanted to be here when it all came to a head.

"That's real cute coming from you. The girl who was thrown away like yesterday's trash with one and completely ignored by the other." Rinoa sneered "It makes you sick that they wanted me and not you."

Quistis chuckled a little "Sure, I'll bite.. I admit I was more than perturbed to see you throwing yourself at Squall within moments of meeting him, and it was even worst when he fell for all of your bullshit. My personal feelings aside, they didn't deserve to be used by _you_"

"You are a bitch" Rinoa snapped.

"Go take your father issues somewhere else before you ruin another mission."

~*~

Nida in fount of the door eavesdropping.. I mean guarding the door. It was no secret that Quistis and Rinoa weren't the best of friends but he didn't know just how bad the blood was between them. He never heard Quistis curse before so that was a big shock to the system. Nida wondered if he should step in and intervene, he hadn't heard Selphie in a while.. maybe she was just sitting back and watching the fireworks unfurl.

Nida got concerned when their voices got low again, maybe they were all shouted out and were issuing apologies. He thought that until he heard the sharp sound of flesh hitting flesh at a high speed.

Okay, maybe he should step in if there was a catfight in the president mansion.. some one was bound to notice and there would be trouble. Luckily for him the door flew open and Rinoa stomped out slamming the door behind her. Nida's eyes caught hers and for a second she sized him up. Her eyes were watery but no tears had spilt yet.

"I'll see myself out.." She said once she broke eye contact with him. And with that she was gone.

Nida waited a moment before welcoming himself back into the room. Selphie had since removed the headdress. She still sat in the same chair, But now looking a bit rattled. Quistis was sitting on the bed with a smug expression, face reddened on one side.

"Well that was awkward.." Nida offered.

"Well… I couldn't have her ruining the mission, I had to get her out of here some how" Quistis's voice was even but the grin on her face betrayed her mood.

"Just how long have you been waiting to say that to her?"

"Ever since that evening, that year's graduation." Quistis let out a long sigh "I'm sorry you had to see that.."

"Don't feel to bad, you know once she's on something she just won't give it up…"

"I thought you two were going to have a brawl right here" Nida interjected.

Selphie giggled and Quistis simply shook her head. Quistis was releaved that the raven haired princess was gone.. but she never knew how long she would stay away. She only hoped that when Rinoa decied to poke around again, she wouldn't cause a scene… or even worst find out "Edea"'s true identity.


	13. The Other Woman

It's been ages since I updated this. For everyone who was reading I apologize. This story and variations of it have been written and rewritten more times then I care to mention .. But I'm going to give it the old college try and I am going to see If I can continue this story without hating it. Thank you so much for reading.

Two days after they left Squall finally got a message from Quistis. He would read it after he finished his coffee.. and well, when Xu stopped berating him. She didn't like the idea of no one being in charge if Squall was out of the office.

"The biggest problem is you just leave if you decide to take a mission yourself."

"Xu.."

"What if there is a crisis, and we need a decision from you?"

" ..I.."

"And another thing.."

"Wait a minute Xu!"

Xu stopped her tirade and started at the sleepy Commander expectedly. Now that he had gotten her to stop he would have to think of something quick or she would start up again. It seemed like these last few days were full of women screaming at him… he would never get used to that. At least it was only women he knew personally, between the incident with Selphie, Quistis complaining about the lack of missions, and Xu with valid leadership complaints he felt like he had aged 5 years in a couple of days. Hell, even Fujin was in his office giving him a rundown of her last mission.. and with her way of speaking… he didn't even want to think about it.

"Would it make you feel better if I left someone in charge when I go on mission?"

"Simple answer, yes.." She replied with a breath.

"Done.. I have 25 elite SeeDs If I, you, or Quistis is out on mission one of the top 25 will become acting commander until I, you or Quistis returns." Squall answered with his trademark monotone. "Happy?"

"_Yes, sir_" She saluted and was out the door.

Squall only heh'ed once under his breath. Oh how he hated the formalities and the title.. especially when Xu make them so cold like that. Now that Xu was gone he read the message on his terminal.

_Commander_

_My squad has made contact with the client and it looks like the terms of the already vague mission has changed. B-Garden will be compensated for the change of plans. We will be completed with our mission in three days (on the day of the Galbadian presidential inauguration) _

_-Q_

Squall nearly laughed out loud, maybe Selphie had something with that whole "golden buttcrack" thing she joked about. His eyes rested on the now framed picture of Selphie and him, then his eyes floated over to the picture next to it a picture of his Sis. Ellone had been bothering him to come visit, maybe he would actually go and visit her...

Squall reached for his cell phone with the intentions of giving Ellone a call when he nearly gasped at the amount of missed calls, voicemails, and texts he had waiting for him. For a moment he was worried that he missed some very important and critical calls since he had accidentally left his phone in his office for a few days. He was even more surprised that Xu didn't fuss at him about that as well.

As if his mood couldn't get any worst, the only person who blew up his phone was the princess. Why couldn't she understand that he wasn't ready to talk to her yet? Yes, he missed her… but he was still at a point where he was still mad at her, but if she asked him he would be right back under her thumb. Back to changing himself, back to being pitiful and he hated it.

How was it that the first person he let in and pushed him out of his shell had the same power to do the complete opposite?

He knew that he didn't talk to her, she wouldn't just give it up. That just wasn't in her nature. Maybe he could just talk to her the next time she called and pretend like he didn't even care about it anymore… that might work …for a little while at least.

She had called again sometime during lunch. On the first ring he debated on whether he should even go though talking with her. On the second ring he felt a pound of butterflies making a ruckus in his stomach. On the third ring he gathered up the nerve to answer the phone.

"Yes." Squall did a good job in not betraying his emotions.

"I'm… surprised you actually answered.."

"I figured since you called so many times it might be important." Squall wondered if he could keep his voice as cold as it was throughout the entire call.

"When my father told me that there was going to be B-SeeD's dispatched for Edea's bodyguard mission… I really thought you would be there."

"I had some matters to attend to here. I have confidence that the SeeDs I dispatched will handle the mission with efficiency."

"…..Squall….."

"Yes."

"Don't talk to me like you don't know me.." Pain was present in her voice.

"What have you been calling so much about?"

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay… I miss … I miss you."

"Couldn't be better" he lied, truth was he was confused why did he even talk himself into even talking to her now?

"Do.. do you miss me?"

"No, not really" Squall said without missing a beat. "and I'm not quite ready to talk to you yet either."

Squall nearly dropped his façade when he heard her breakdown on the other end of the phone.

"I made a mistake when I left, I see that now.." She choked in between sobs. Squall took a deep breath and he let her weep into the phone for a few moments. "Please.. let's go back to how we were.."

"I can't." Squall wondered if he was doing the right thing. He could feel himself trembling, but he wasn't going to cry for her anymore.

"W..w..hy?" Squall could detect anger in her voice. He was trying to come up with something to say when she started talking again. "It's someone else.. isn't it, ISN'T IT?"

Squall hesitated and his eyes fell on the picture of him and Selphie again.

"I.. knew it.. I knew she couldn't wait!" she nearly screamed.

"What?"

"I hope she's happy.. I hope you're happy!" she spoke, every word venomous then the line went dead.. she hung up.

Squall sat there confused.. There was no way Rinoa could know about Selphie hell, no one knew about what they did… She could have just been putting words in his mouth but even so he didn't like how this was unfolding. Should he have just taken her back, pretended like nothing ever happened? Live his life in fear that she would leave him and destroy him again? He needed someone to confide in stat.. but the only two people he would dare talk to were in Galbadia… and pride keep him from seeking out to anyone else.

Maybe it was luck that made the next few days go by fairly quickly and without incident. The team was pretty much being paid to sit around in the lap of luxury until the inaugural dinner. They hadn't seen much of anyone since Rinoa's visit and it looked like the election was taking place without a hitch. The votes were cast and counted. It was no surprise that Martine won by a landslide.

"I hope there will not be any issues, everything has been going so well so far" Nida said as he tucked a hand gun into the inner pocket of his SeeD jacket. Inva expertly applied make up to Selphie's face, perfectly mimicking how Edea wore hers. Quistis attached her whip to her belt and then they were ready.

"Lets do it.." Selphie added with a breathy voice.

Quistis started casting and spell, Nida followed suit then once the duo's spells had activated Selphie started casing herself.

A barrage of high level protective magic would do them well if there was an altercation. It didn't make the body invulnerable but it could help save your life if you are knocking on death's door.

The team made themselves present on the balcony were General Caraway and President Martine were all ready standing at attention. All Selphie would had to do now was wait for the que, come out and shake Martine's hand. She'd hate to admit it but she was nervous as all get out. It would be just her luck that "Clumsy Selphie" would rear her ugly head and she would fall flat on her face in front of millions of people.

"And now Sorceress Edea will pass all leadership rights over to President Martine"

There was the que, she snapped out of her daze and drifted gracefully over to the newly elected president. Selphie wasn't sure if she was just in some sort of trance because you could hear a pin drop it was so silent. Once their hands connected the crowds exploded into a roar of applause and gratitude, maybe they were just as nervous as she was. With her simple task completed Selphie held her breath until she was back in the safety of the palace. Now the only thing she would have to do now was eat dinner and dance with the president and other military officials and they all be off scot free.

Galbadia's finest cuisine was laid out in front of the dinner guests. Squab breast and other finery were served. Nida noted that "Edea" barely touched her food and leaned over to her and whispered

"Is anything the matter?"

"To.. nervous to eat… "

Nida took her hand and squeezed it encouragingly. Quistis who was sitting on her other side, leaned in as well.

"General's daughter at 12 o'clock"

"I'll try to deflect her" Nida whispered as he stood up from the table. Before he left Quistis motioned him closer and whispered into his ear "Thank you.."

"Anytime…" Nida left the table with a new blush settled on his cheeks. Before Rinoa was able to reach the presidential table Nida was able to intersect her. He hopped his extensive negotiating training would pay off and work for a pissed off débutante.

"Hey there Rinoa, would you like to dance?"

Rinoa's initial response was to frown at him then glare at the table behind him. Nida stood his ground and stood there with his hand out until she took it. Rinoa's face remained pensive as he tried to move her across the dance floor and away from Quistis and Selphie. Nida tried to start up some small talk and for the most part she didn't seem interested. At least he was doing his job by keeping her away.

"You look very nice this evening"

"...Thanks.."

He hated to see anyone this upset especially a friend of his. Granted he didn't know her as well as the others. Seeing her stare at their feet while they danced, she didn't have that normal spark she would have when she was bouncing around the garden when she was living there with Squall. Even though Nida considered himself a friend of Squall he would never think to ask him what happened between him and the Raven-haired princess, the only word he got on the matter was Zell saying "Dude, Squall and Rinoa broke up"

"I'm sure she didn't mean to make you upset

"Ha, ha right.. " she said with a hard eye roll.

Unfortunately Nida did not know he was treading into dangerous waters.

"I'm sure of it, she's a really great person." He smiled warmly

"A great person who just couldn't wait until I was out of the picture so she could have Squall to herself."

"What do you mean?"

"She's held a candle for him for so long don't you think she would jump on a chance to be with him now?

Nida nearly stumbled at her rhetorical question.

"I'll let you in on a little secret" Rinoa stood on her tip toes and leaned closer to his ear.

"I called him, because I missed him and.. but it was too late he already has another."

"Oh" Nida was rendered speechless, what she said could hold water but he didn't want to believe it. Quistis and him totally connected on their date right.. He swallowed a nervous lump back to his stomach, if this was truly the case then this was a lost battle. How could he possibly win against Squall of all people when it came to Quistis' affections. Once again "Braces" would lose out to someone faster and and undoubtedly more attractive. Nida closed his eyes and chuckled a little under his breath.

"What is so funny?" She asked trying to read his face.

"I really should have figured.. I can't compete with him."

She was just about to ask him what he meant when he dipped her deep then brought back up a very surprised Rinoa. Once the initial shock wore off her face melted into a big smile. He remained kind and clam as he danced with her and she finally started to warm up to him. She even held on to him when the current song ended and the next one begin. They danced until that song ended.

"I really have to get back. Still on duty you know" he grinned.

"Before you go.. do you have any business cards?"

He produced one from his pocket and she scooped it up from him. Very carefully she wrote on the back with a lipstick she had on her person. When she handed the card back to him he looked just a bit confused.

"Okay now let me have another." He handed her another wondering what she was up to. "I'm going to be back in Balamb soon... maybe we should spend some time together."

She planted a friendly kiss on his cheek and disappeared into a crowd of uniforms. When he looked on the back of his business card, he was surprised to see her cell phone number sprawled across.

"Oh.." he crammed the blasted thing back into his pocket he felt like all eyes were on him even though they weren't.

_Okay..what just happened?... _

He journeyed back to the table and sat down promptly

"Pssst, what's wrong you face is whiter than mine. Did she yell at or something?" Selphie whispered. Not really able to locate his words he just shook his head sheepishly.

"I wish to retire.." Selphie said a little louder in her "Edea" voice. The party had pretty much died down there were no point in really sticking around any longer. Nida jumped back out of his seat to help "Edea" out of her seat. They were about to bid the new president farewell when they approached by another suit.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked then instantly brandished a pistol.

Everything slowed down Selphie stared down her would be assailant but as quickly as he reviled the weapon a powerful 'woosh' noise and a shot rang out by a bloodcurdling shriek.

The man lay on the floor making a spectacle over the bullet hole in his profusely bleeding leg, his flesh nearly torn off of his hand where the whip had hit him. The party guests stood in awe as the guards finally hit the seen. Nida stood over the man, gun pointed at the other leg encase he made any more offensive movements.

"We need a medic!" Called once of the guards.

Martine rushed over to the faux Sorceress to see if she was alright. A medical team hoisted the attacker on to a stretcher and he was handcuffed down.

"SHE'LL KILL US ALL, YOU'LL BE SORRY. IT'LL ALL BE A MATTER OF TIME, THE NEXT SORCERESSES WAR IS UPON US THE GREAT FORRESTS OF TIMBER WILL BE BURNED AGAIN"

The man shouted until he was injected with a sedative and gagged. The three SeeDs stood stoically until the commotion was finally quelled.

An assassination attempt on a public official is grounds for execution.

It was ten that evening when they stood in President Martine's office for debriefing. Selphie was back in her formal SeeD uniform it felt good to be herself again. Her now long hair was pinned into a tight bun on the back of her head.

They were going to rule the attack as an isolated incident. Apparently, the man stole a uniform from one of guests in the bathroom and was planning on killing the sorceress and then turning the gun on himself. That poor soul was convinced that Sorceress Edea was going to just turn around and burn all the lands.

"..That is what the truth serum revealed.. You three handled the situation.. No the entire mission with deadly precision." He looked down at his watch for a moment "Right now the dummy aircraft is 'flying the Sorceress home' Your mission is complete and you are free to go at any time."

Once in the safety of their cabin Selphie dove face first into one of the bunk beds.

"Oh my gooooooood" she exclaimed into the plush fabric. "It feels so good to be 'ME' again"

Quistis and Nida sat down on the couch to listen to her rant on. It was going to be a long ride home.

The train pulled into the station at about two and then at two thirty they were bidding each other farewell that the entrance. Back in her room Selphie was glad to be out of her SeeD uniform in into something like her Balamb hoodie and gym shorts. Selphie laid in her bed for a few minutes then decided that trying to sleep after having almost an entire pot of coffee on the train was a futile idea. She popped up and grabbed her cell from the nightstand and clicked a few characters and sent the message. Surprisingly she got a response back almost instantly.

**U up?**

**Yea, y r u up?**

**Cant sleep, caffeine high**

**Bring ur book ill tell you a bedtime story**

A smile tugged at her lips, she grabbed her "old book" and she was out the door.

By this time of night even the prefects were off duty so it was easy to get from the SeeD side to the cadet side of the dorms without fear of being caught. She pushed on the door softly and it slid open. The desk light was on and there was some moonlight spilling into the room. She placed the book on the desk and turned towards the man on the bed.

"How was the mission?"

"Mostly boring actually, until the end. Some douche-bag tried to assassinate a guest of honor in Galbadia"

She saw him shift in the moon light then lean forward towards her.

"What's up with your hair?" Seifer asked with a chuckle.

"Oh yea, I had to make my hair longer for a disguise. It's so weird getting used to, I might just cut all this shit off come tomorrow."

"I was referring to the bun, what are you some frigid librarian?"

"Ha ha, very funny." She responded indigently she slid the single hair stick out of the bun and tugged on the wrapped hair until it became loose and fell over her shoulders and down her back.

"Nice, come here.. let me get a better look." His voice seemed to get lower. Seifer had a certain sound in his voice which Selphie was well aware of what it meant. She had full intentions of having him look over her book and he was going to read some of it for her until she came in to the poorly lit room looking like _that_.

"What about my bedtime story?"

"Come over here and I'll tell you a better one"

Maybe the mood just wasn't right for reading.

If Selphie was asked to describe sex with Seifer she would tell you it was thick and rough. She wouldn't have it any other way if she wanted romance she'd get a boyfriend. She wondered if the cadet that shared a wall with Seifer would hear her so she tried to keep her voice down. The small single bed proved to be too small for the action to the couple moved to on the floor, then back on the bed, then sort of half on the bed. Seifer always enjoyed Selphie's company because she was tiny and limber, if he put her in a position she'd stay there. Though she didn't stay dormant it was always amazing to see her hyperness put to good use.

After a while, neighbor be damned she couldn't help but make noise. This was just want she needed after a particularly long and annoying mission.

Dearest Readers

If you read this far then I thank from the bottom of my heart. I haven't updated in months because I honestly didn't know where to go with this damn story. At first I thought I did, but now all I have is a big mess with a "fickle" main heroine. I wanted someone as competition or another romantic foil for the already unlikely couple of Selphie and Seifer. I chose Squall because I like Squall as much as Seifer. Looking back now I see that was a HUGE mistake. In would have been inevitable with Selphie juggling them, then coming down to choosing one.

Also since I took so long establishing relationships I really never got around to establishing the sub plot and that's what leaves me the most disappointed. I had touched out it a little then it dissipated I bet most of you readers couldn't tell me what the sub-plot is.. and that is completely my fault.

Now I have a couple of options.

I can do what I've done since I started the original version of this story scrap it and start over again..

or I can try to "Fix" what I don't like about this story.

I don't know...

Do if you are reading this I would value your feedback. Even if you are looking at this message in 2014 (lol)

Though whatever I decide to do I am going to keep Crowded Company online, Even If I just move it I will promise to link.

But thank you and goodnight.

(Maybe I should just stick to oneshots, at least I can look at those without totally hating them)


End file.
